C'est pas une vie, c'est juste une fuite
by Ange's fics
Summary: Ange,rescapée du treize, est retrouvée par le capitole,l'année des soixante quatorzièmes Hunger Games. Entre coups de couteau dans le dos et passions adolescentes,comment va-t-elle évoluer dans ce nouvel environnement?T ou M car lemon à venir   peut être
1. La capture

Chapitre 1: La capture d'un oiseau de haut vol.

J'étais là, allongée dans l'herbe à attendre. Attendre quoi, me direz-vous. Eh bien je n'en avais aucune idée moi non plus. Qui sait, peut être que j'attendais la Mort, ou bien seulement l'arrivée du sommeil dont je manquais cruellement ces derniers temps. Mais, à mon grand désarroi, ce même sommeil me prit en traître, m'empêchant d'entendre la trille d'avertissement.

Ce fut le bruit qui me réveilla. Un bruit mécanique, atroce et assourdissant. Un terrible vrombissement de fin du monde. Bondissant sur mes pieds, je m'enfuis à toute jambes, mais ils m'avaient déjà repérée. Pas d'échappatoire possible, ce que le Capitole veut, il l'a. Tandis que je me démenais pour essayer de trouver une cachette sûre, un filet d'acier jaillit de l'appareil, m'emprisonnant pendant qu'une décharge électrique m'assommait purement et simplement.

J'avais perdu, j'étais à leur merci. Moi, la dernière survivante du district 13.


	2. Un réveil difficile

Chapitre 2: Un réveil difficile

Lorsque je repris connaissance, je préférais garder mes yeux fermés, de peur de ce que je risquais de voir. À la place, j'essayais d'écouter alentours. Pas un bruit ne me parvenait. Pas un bruit de pas, pas une respiration, rien. Où pouvais-je bien être? Sous mes mains, je sentais quelque chose de froid, mais doux comme... de la soie? Sous la surprise, mes yeux s'ouvrirent et j'aperçus que j'étais en réalité dans une chambre luxueuse, comme on n'en trouvait qu'au Capitole, dans de grands hôtels de luxe. Le lit qui m'accueillait était d'une blancheur immaculée, excepté une bande de velours noir sous mes pieds. Les murs, quant à eux, étaient beiges, et un arbre couleur or rendait l'ensemble... Simplement merveilleux. Je me relevais précautionneusement et allait observer la vue. J'étais effectivement à la capitale, à en juger par les innombrables grattes-ciels visibles. Je connaissais ce bâtiment, pour l'avoir déjà vu pendant les rediffusions des HungerGames sur les places principales des districts. J'étais dans la résidence des tributs avant le début des jeux... Et merde!

Soudain, j'entendis frapper à ma porte. Je m'avançais vers l'entrée, traversant au passage différentes salles toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, et regardais par le judas. Des pacificateurs! La suite se joua à quelques dixièmes de secondes près. Je venais à peine d'entrer dans un dressing emplis de longues robes luxueuses qu'ils forçaient ma porte. Ils semblèrent surpris de ne voir personne et se mirent à fouiller le loft de fond en comble, ouvrant toutes les portes, et tout les placards. Ils oublièrent juste un petit détail: les vêtements. En effet, la penderie était tellement fournie que je n'avais eu aucun mal à me cacher derrière les tenues qu'elle recelait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir retourné tout l'appartement, ils sortirent enfin. Dès leur sortie, je guettais leurs bruits de pas. Dès qu'ils se furent estompés, je sortis en trombe de ma chambre, et me retrouvai dans un couloir tout aussi luxueux. Au bout du couloir se trouvait un ascenseur. Mauvaise idée, me dis-je, les pacificateurs doivent surveiller les portes. Je traversais le couloir de long en large, jusqu'à apercevoir une petit porte, cachée dans un renfoncement du mur. Au dessus, on apercevait un signe indiquant qu'il s'agissait d'escaliers. Cela ne devaient certainement pas être surveillés; aucune personne censée au Capitole ne se donnerait la peine d'utiliser les escaliers tant qu'il y aurait des ascenseurs en fonctionnement.

Mais, dans mon raisonnement, j'avais oublié un minuscule détail: les alarmes. Dès que j'ouvris la porte menant aux escaliers, une sonnerie stridente retentit dans le couloir, et probablement dans tout le bâtiment. Autant pour la discrétion. Je descendais les escaliers quatre à quatre, sans me soucier des étages que je traversais. J'entendais leurs pas, ils me poursuivaient. À un moment donné, j'ouvris une porte, menant à un autre couloir, qui comportait quatre issues: L'escalier, l'ascenseur et certainement deux chambres de tributs. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, les pas derrière moi se rapprochaient dangereusement. J'entrais dans une chambre au hasard. Vide. Je couru jusqu'à la chambre et me faufilait sous les couvertures, espérant que personne ne m'y trouverait.

Ma situation me rappelait un conte que ma mère me racontait quand j'étais enfant: Boucles d'or. La seule différence était que si les ours me trouvaient, ils ne m'indiqueraient pas le chemin pour rentrer chez moi, mais ils me tueraient. Sans aucun scrupule. Je me devait de rester en alerte, jusqu'à ce que j'ai trouvé un moyen de m'en aller d'ici.

Cependant, mon corps n'était pas d'accord. Tout le stress s'était accumulé, de même que la fatigue, et mon cerveau préféra m'assommer. Consciencieusement.


	3. Une rencontre inattendue

Chapitre 3: Une rencontre inattendue

Quand je me réveillais, j'entendis l'eau couler dans la sale de bain, juste à côté de la chambre. Du bruit? Juste à côté? Marche arrière toute, danger. Je me défis des couvertures en quatrième vitesse et tentais de me lever. Cependant, le drap s'était entortillé autour de mes jambes et je m'étalais au sol avec fracas. Aussitôt, le bruit de l'eau cessa.

Je me débattais dans les draps, mais ma panique me faisait faire n'importe quoi, je n'étais pas prête de me libérer. Puis la porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrit et je me figeais, observant la personne qui en sortait. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme blond qui devais avoir 18 ans. Sa carrure était imposante, de même que sa taille. Ses jambes, déjà, étaient très musclées. Je remontais lentement mon regard le long de ses mollets, puis de ses cuisses et de la serviette qui les recouvraient, pour arriver sur des abdominaux et des pectoraux en béton armé, puis je me risquais à le dévisager. Ses cheveux blonds coupés courts encadraient un visage dur, comme taillé dans le roc, orné de deux saphirs perçants. Un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres fines, ce qui achevait de donner à son visage cet air rieur et dangereux qui m'avait tout d'abord tétanisée. Si il avait l'intention de me tuer, je n'aurais aucune chance.

Cependant, il n'en fit rien. Il s'abaissa à ma hauteur et approcha ses mains de mon visage. Par pur réflexe je me recroquevillais en position fœtale, m'attendant certainement à recevoir un coup. Au lieu de cela, je sentis ses main se poser délicatement sur mes poignets, pour les éloigner doucement de ma tête. Lorsque je risquais un regard vers lui, il me renvoya un sourire rassurant, presque tendre. Puis, pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais vu, il me parla:

-Je ne te ferais rien, ne t'en fais pas. Je veux juste t'aider pour l'instant. Tu permet? ajouta-t-il tandis que sa main se dirigeait vers le drap qui enserrait mes chevilles.

Je hochais rapidement la tête et il défit le nœud qui me retenait en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire.

-Merci, soufflais-je, merci beaucoup.

Puis je me relevais bien vite, et il en fit de même.

-Bon, amorça-t-il, je vois bien que tu n'es pas une muette, et personne ne peut entrer dans ce bâtiment à part eux et les tributs. J'ai donc deux questions à te poser: quel district? Et pourquoi es tu dans ma chambre?

Ah... C'était un épineux dilemme. Devais-je tout lui avouer, ou bien tenter une fuite, au risque de tomber sur les pacificateurs... dans les deux cas, la tâche était difficile. Aussi, je tentais une manœuvre d'évitement.

-Eh bien, si je pouvais éviter de te le dire, ça m'arrangerais.

Presque aussitôt, je sentis sa poigne de fer enserrer mon bras.

-Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici en un seul morceau si tu ne me dis rien...

Je me fis toute petite, intimidée par sa force et sa stature. Il m'impressionnait, cela va sans dire. Et, au vu du petit sourire qui barrait son visage, il le savait très bien. Je lui répondais donc, ne pouvant m'empêcher de bégayer:

-Si... si je te le dis je... enfin ils me tueront aussi. Et toi avec.

-Tu ne connais pas la dernière, ma belle. On est déjà condamnés. Sur vingt quatre...

-Vingt cinq, le coupais-je.

-Euh... Non, je ne pense pas. Deux tributs par district, et il y a douze districts. 12 x 2 = 24, CQFD.

-Tu m'as oubliée dans le calcul. Je suis l'exclusivité! Le vingt-cinquième tribut... Je viens du District 13!


	4. Le récit d'une vie de fugitive

Chapitre 4: Le récit d'une vie de fugitive

-Comment?

On pouvait voir qu'il ne s'attendait absolument pas à cette réponse. Ses sourcils étaient haussés, lui donnant un petit air dubitatif, tandis que ses yeux me sondaient pour s'assurer de la véracité de mes dires. Un menteur ne s'en serait pas tiré.

-Explique moi, marmonna-t-il, me tirant vers lui pour que je ne lui échappe pas.

-Et si je refuse, rétorquais-je, que feras-tu?

-Je saurais te convaincre, crois moi... répliqua-t-il avec un sourire torve.

-Tu sais quoi?

Je me rapprochais de lui et lui répondit, parlant bas.

-Prouve le.

-À ton service, princesse.

En effet, il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Profitant de la prise qu'il avait sur mon bras, il me poussa, ce qui me déséquilibra et me fit chuter sur le lit. Puis il grimpa à califourchon sur moi et m'immobilisa, menaçant, avant d'éclater de rire.

-C'est assez convainquant pour toi? Ou faut il que je continue?ajouta-t-il en raffermissant sa prise sur mes bras, sans pour autant me faire mal.

-Je me rends, lui répondis-je, un petit sourire aux lèvres, pitié, épargne ma vie.

-J'hésite... Le mérites-tu? Après tout, je ne te connais pas, et tu vient d'un district renégat... Comment puis-je te faire confiance?

Il avait dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais je sentais qu'il me jaugeait. Il voulait s'assurer que je ne le poignarderais pas dans le dos si il décidait de m'aider.

-Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te conte ma vie?

-Un résumé me suffira.

-Tu sais garder un secret, j'espère.

-Raconte moi, on avisera ensuite.

-Bon..., amorçais-je, pas convaincue pour deux sous. Je m'appelle Ange, j'ai 17 ans. Mes grands parents sont nés au 13, mais ils ont réussi à échapper à la destruction du district. Ils étaient plusieurs à être partis du district, pour cueillir des baies dans la forêt. Puis ils y ont vécu, allant voler de la nourriture dans les districts, surtout en hivers, quand les fruits et les animaux se faisaient rares. Ma mère est née au 10, mais elle a vécu comme eux. Ma sœur est née au 4 et moi au 7. Mon père a disparu quand j'étais enfant, et ma mère l'a rejoint quelques années après. Un matin, je me suis réveillée et j'étais seule avec ma sœur. Elle m'en a toujours voulu, c'était mon tour de garde. Et puis, il y a quelques semaines, elle a été enlevée par un hovercraft. Et enfin, c'est moi qu'ils ont attrapée. Une jeune fille en âge de participer aux Hunger Games, condamnée à mourir.

-Qui sait, peut être que tu gagneras.

-Je n'ai aucune chance. Les tributs de carrières sont entraînés pour tuer, et même si je survivais au premier bain de sang, ils les lanceraient à ma poursuite.

-Je suis un carrière, tu sais? Du District 2. Et puis pourquoi veux tu qu'ils nous envoient te poursuivre?

Je frissonnais.

-Oui, je sais que tu es un carrière. On le voit à ta carrure et à ta force. Et le spectacle de ma mort n'aura d'intérêt que si je me fais tuer par un carrière; vos districts sont les plus proches du capitole. Ils offriront une récompense, en échange de ma tête. Et je pense que le plus visé par cette récompense, ça sera toi. Ils savent que je me suis arrêtée à ton étage... Et un combat entre femme est moins risqué qu'un combat contre un homme. Je n'ai aucune chance face à toi. Physiquement, déjà. Tu es bien plus lourd et plus fort que moi. Et puis ils se doutent que j'ai contracté une dette envers un tribut de ton district. Et mon sens de l'honneur m'interdit de tuer quelqu'un de cher à une personne à qui je dois quelque chose...

Je fus interrompue dans ma phrase par des coups à la porte. Aussitôt, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte et regarda par le judas. Puis il se tourna lentement vers moi et annonça simplement:

-Des pacificateurs.


	5. Les coulisses d'un zoo humain

Chapitre 5: Dans les coulisses d'un zoo humain

-Cache toi! M'ordonna-t-il.

Je me relevais à la vitesse de l'éclair, et entrais dans la salle d'eau sans attendre tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte. Bien que plusieurs mètres me séparaient d'eux, je n'étais pas rassurée. Cato pouvait aisément me trahir, même si ça me tuait de l'admettre. Aussi, je m'agenouillais devant la porte, l'oreille collée à la serrure.

-... traîne dans le bâtiment, soyez sur vos gardes. Elle est dangereuse.

-Moi qui pensais que la sécurité était efficace au Capitole, railla mon hôte, me voilà bien déçu!

-Elle l'est. Cette jeune fille est seulement plus résistante aux somnifères que l'on ne se l'imaginait.

Alors ils m'avaient droguée... Voilà qui expliquait ces vertiges occasionnels depuis mon réveil.

D'ailleurs, tandis que la pensée de ces vertiges me vint à l'esprit, j'en ressentit un plus présent que les précédents troubler mon sens de l'équilibre. Je dus me raccrocher à l'évier, manquant au passage de renverser un verre, ce qui aurait à tous les coups accéléré mon arrestation.

Une fois pleinement remise, je posais encore une fois mon oreille contre la porte afin d'écouter la conversation.

-... La cérémonie débute dans une demi-heure, vous devriez descendre, disait le Pacificateur.

-Je n'aurais rien contre, mais je pense que me présenter avec une simple serviette en guise de vêtements ne m'apporterait pas beaucoup de sponsors.

-En effet... Je vais vous laisser vous préparer.

Sur ce, j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer et les pas de mon compagnon d'infortune se diriger vers la salle d'eau. Je me relevais promptement et m'éloignais de la porte, pour qu'il ne sache pas que j'étais restée à l'écouter parler au représentant de l'ordre établit.

Lorsqu'il entra, il me trouva assise dans la douche, la porte fermée. Il s'approcha lentement, le visage fermé, posa sa main contre la paroi et pianota dessus, tandis qu'un sourire apparaissant peu à peu sur ses lèvres.

Presque aussitôt, de l'eau tiède coula de la pomme de douche. Je sursautais, ce qui le fit rire de bon cœur. Puis, une fois remise, je souris et me relevais, me plaçant sous le jet d'eau, toujours habillée de mon jean et mon t-shirt noir. Puis j'entrepris de me laver les cheveux, sans le lâcher du regard. Pour une fois que je pouvais m'amuser, je n'allais pas m'en priver. Mais il ne réagit pas comme je m'y attendais. Au contraire. Il ouvrit la porte de la douche et de m'y rejoignit, maintenant sa serviette autour de sa taille.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il se plaça également sous le rideau d'eau, me forçant à reculer. Il continua à s'avancer vers moi, tandis que je reculais pour finir dos à la paroi. À ce moment, il se pencha vers moi et me murmura:

-Termine ta douche et habille toi, princesse, on a du boulot.

-Où... où va-t-on?bafouillais-je.

Il était déjà sorti de la douche, puis il se tourna vers moi et me répondit, avec un petit sourire torve, avant de quitter la salle d'eau.

-La parade de présentation des tributs. Je te laisse te déshabiller et te laver, je vais te prendre une tenue digne de ce nom chez Clove.

Un fois qu'il fut sorti, j'ôtais mes vêtements et laissait l'eau chaude couler sur ma peau, me délassant tout en lavant et parfumant ma peau d'une douce odeur de framboise. J'en profitais également pour finir de laver mes cheveux.

Une fois ma douche terminée, j'attrapais une serviette et la nouais autour de ma poitrine pour cacher mes attributs. Puis je peignais mes cheveux, jusqu'à ce que Cato revienne, entrant sans frapper. Je me retournais vers lui en sursautant..

-Tu m'as fait peur! Et tu aurais pu frapper, j'aurais très bien pu être nue!

-Et alors?demanda-t-il en souriant en coin. On est dans ma chambre que je sache... Je peux donc faire ce que je veux.

-Tu es incorrigible, dis-je en riant.

-Je sais, et j'en suis fier. Bref, tu veux voir ta tenue?

-Oui, mais... Enfin, je ne vais pas la mettre sans rien en dessous, tu vois?...

-Bien sûr. Tu as de la chance que je penses à tout...

Nous retournâmes dans sa chambre, où m'attendaient un top vert en plumes de paon et en métal, un pantalon noir qui donnait volontairement un aspect détérioré, détruit, ainsi que des sous-vêtements chair, et des basket montantes noires. Je pris les vêtements et allais les enfiler dans la salle de bain. Une fois revenue, je me mirais dans le miroir, dos à Cato. Je l'avais presque oublié, jusqu'à ce que je sentes ses mains sur mes épaules.

-Pas mal... Mais il faudrait que tu te coiffes. Ne serais-ce que t'attacher les cheveux, ajouta-t-il en me tendant un élastique, dont je m'emparais pour me faire une tresse sur le côté.

-Voilà, c'est fait. À présent... comment vais-je descendre?

-Pour commencer, enfile ça.

Il me lança une jupe blanche, ainsi qu'une veste galonnée de la même couleur. Une tenue de muette.

Je l'enfilais bien vite, sans prendre la peine de retourner dans la salle de bain. Je sentais son regard glisser sur mon corps, donnant l'illusion du nu à cause des sous-vêtements chair qu'il avait lui-même choisi.

-Et maintenant?demandais-je.

Il fourra ma belle tenue de parade dans un sac qu'il me tendit.

-On imaginera qu'il s'agit de linge sale que je t'aurais demandé demandé de descendre.

-Et comment je fais, si on me le demande? Je ne suis pas censée pouvoir parler...  
>-C'est écrit sur le côté du sac.<p>

-Oh...

Je rougit de ma propre bêtise, et m'emparais rapidement du sac avant de me diriger vers la porte. Mais il me rattrapa par le bras et m'attira contre lui, chuchotant à mon oreille:

-Tu n'oublies rien?

Je me sentis virer au carmin, tandis que je bégayais un « je ne crois pas » quasi-inaudible. Un petit sourire collé au lèvres, il ouvrit ma veste, que j'avais boutonnée de travers, pour ensuite la refermer correctement.

-Maintenant tu es parfaite. Au rez de chaussé, troisième à gauche. Attends moi là.

M'arrachant à son emprise, et toujours aussi rouge, je m'empressais de sortir de la chambre, retrouvant une allure normale une fois dans le couloir pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

La suite du trajet se déroula sans anicroches. Même pendant le trajet dans l'ascenseur, bien que je sois entourée de deux pacificateurs: ils ne m'accordèrent même pas un regard.

Une fois arrivée au rez de chaussée, comme il me l'avait demandé, je l'attendis derrière la troisième porte à gauche... Un placard à balais... Très classe, comme intention de sa part.

Je l'attendais ainsi cinq à dix bonnes minutes. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, je manquais de peu la crise cardiaque. Il était en tenue de parade: on aurait dit un empereur romain, il irradiait d'une puissance et d'un charisme phénoménaux. Si j'avais été une citoyenne du capitole, je l'aurais sponsorisé à coup sûr: il ne semblait pas être un pari risqué.

-Tu ne t'es pas changée?

-Non, je... Je... n'y ai même pas pensé.

-Eh bien dépêche toi. La parade commence dans dix minutes et il va falloir te dégoter un cheval... Je crois qu'ils en ont en réserve pas loin de la piste... Allez, change toi.

Je m'exécutais rapidement puis me tournait vers lui.

-C'est bon?

-Attends.

Il m'observa quelques secondes avant de sortir quelques mèches de ma coiffure impeccable et de les ébouriffer. Puis, armé d'un crayon de khôl noir (qu'il avait sans doute subtilisé à sa styliste) il s'escrima à redessiner mon regard. Après deux bonnes minutes, il se recula à nouveau et observa son œuvre.

-C'est mieux. Allez, en piste.

Il ouvrit le chemin, distrayant deux ou trois gardiens tandis que je me faufilais derrière eux afin de rejoindre la piste. Là, il m'indiqua un box où étaient regroupés trois chevaux, chacun arborant une teinte de noir différente. Je rejoignis le box discrètement tandis qu'il montait sur son char, près à entrer. Ce qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard. La parade avait commencé, les 7 premiers districts étaient déjà en train de défiler, et je venais à peine de réussir à forcer la serrure de ce maudit box. Des trois montures, je choisis celle dont la robe était la plus sombre et m'efforçais de l'enfourcher, la bête étant dépourvue de selle. Fort heureusement, à défaut de selle, elle avait déjà un mors, ce qui me permit de la diriger tandis que je la guidais vers les portes, que venaient de franchir les tributs du 11. À peine ceux du 12 s'étaient ils engagés que les battant commencèrent à se resserrer. Je me doutais que ma présence n'était pas passée inaperçue, particulièrement depuis que trois pacificateurs couraient dans ma direction. Aussi, je lançais mon cheval à pleine vitesse et déboulait dans l'avenue aussi vite qu'une flèche quitte son arc.

Aussitôt, un silence de mort s'abattit sur le capitole et une voix emplit la rue toute entière.

-Attendez un instant... Mais... Non, c'est impossible! Mesdames et messieurs, nous avons un 25ème tribut cette année...

Au même instant, les bannières qui entouraient la portion de route où je me trouvais s'enorgueillirent d'une couleur écarlate et la mention « District 13 » apparut sur chacune d'entre elles, surplombant une image me représentant. Depuis que Cato avait fini son travail, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de me regarder, mais si je l'avais fait j'aurais sans doute exulté: Les traits de Khôl sur mes yeux me faisaient un regard de biche et les mèches folles encadrant mon visage me donnaient un air sauvage, mystérieux, insaisissable. En cinq minutes il m'avait rendue plus parfaite que je ne l'avais jamais été.

Puis soudain, quelqu'un applaudit, puis quelqu'un d'autre, et pour finir, toute la foule crépita d'applaudissements tandis que je suivais le cortège avant de me ranger au côté des autres chars. J'étais à présent un tribut comme les autres, et non plus un animal traqué.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Je tiens à m'excuser du retard que j'ai pris pour l'écriture de ce chapitre mais j'étais un peu occupée par mon bac français et après, j'ai eu un défaut d'inspiration.**

**Deuxième mauvaise nouvelle: Je ne publierais pas beaucoup de chapitres pendant les prochaines vacances, étant donné que j'aurais rarement accès à un ordinateur. Mais je m'efforcerais de mettre de nouveaux chapitres à mes deux histoires aussi souvent que possible (et hop, je m'auto-place une petite pub). En attendant, bonnes vacances à tous.**


	6. Vaut mieux pleurer en entraînement et

Chapitre 6: Vaut mieux pleurer en entraînement et rire en compétition que rire en entraînement et pleurer en compétition

Une fois rentrée au bercail et descendue de cheval, je fus éconduite par une horde de pacificateurs, et emmenée dans ma chambre, où ils m'enfermèrent sans mot dire.

Au moins ils ne m'avaient pas tuée, ce qui constituait déjà un progrès considérable. Mais il m'était manifestement défendu de sortir, sauf contre-ordre. Dès l'instant où les sponsors m'avaient aperçue et où je leur avait été présentée, je ne craignais plus rien jusqu'au début des jeux. Ma disparition aurait fait de moi une martyr, et en ces périodes de troubles, le Capitol n'avait certainement pas besoin de cela.

Ils me tueraient pendant les jeux. « Légalement ». Comme 23 autres tributs. Un seul vainqueur parmi 25 enfants.

Après m'être changée, enfilant un pantalon noir en matière souple et douce, ainsi qu'un top couleur de nuit, je m'assoupis en songeant à ce qui m'attendrait dans l'arène.

Le lendemain, lorsque je me levais, j'entraperçus quelque chose sur la table du salon. Il s'agissait d'un repas complet, accompagné d'une carte sur laquelle était écrit:

« Entraînement à 10h30. Tenue adéquate exigée. Sur la chaise rouge. Bon appétit. »

J'avisais une horloge sur le mur d'en face. Il était 9h56. Je m'empressais d'avaler un petit déjeuner consistant, mais pas assez pour me rendre malade, puis je filais m'habiller avec les vêtements qui étaient posés sur la chaise rouge. Il s'agissait d'une combinaison marron grise et noire, avec le chiffre 13 brodé sur l'épaule gauche. Je regardais à nouveau l'horloge. 10H17. Je devais descendre, et en vitesse. Aussi, je me fis une queue de cheval haute à la va-vite et me dirigeais vers la porte. J'actionnais la poignée. Manifestement, ils avaient dû rouvrir ma porte pendant la nuit. Ainsi, je débouchais dans le couloir et empruntais l'ascenseur, bientôt rejointe par les tributs du 12, du 9 et du 5.

Au moment où nous arrivâmes dans la salle d'entraînement, les tributs de carrière étaient déjà présents. Notre groupe se regroupa alors autour d'une monitrice, prénommée Atala, qui nous expliqua l'utilité de l'entraînement intensif que nous allions subir. Une fois ce petit discours terminé, chacun se dirigea vers son activité de prédilection. Pour ma part, je décidais d'aller étudier les plantes comestibles et toxiques. Je connaissait la plupart d'entre elles, mais j'avais préféré approfondir mes connaissances en la matière. J'aurais assez de problèmes avec les autres tributs pour me laisser avoir par de stupides brins d'herbes venimeux.

Ensuite, je passait à une épreuve obligatoire: le parcours d'agilité. Je m'en sortit sans problèmes, passant d'échelles en échelles, grimpant de filets en filets, sous l'œil attentif de la monitrice et les regards meurtriers de la plupart des carrières, trop lourds pour parvenir à évoluer aisément dans les airs.

Après cette activité, je décidais de me reposer à l'écart des autres, assise sur le sol de la salle d'entraînement.

Je ne restais pas seule bien longtemps:au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, les carrières me rejoignirent.

-Alors, District, 13, déjà fatiguée, railla Marvel, le garçon du 1.

Je ne daignais même pas leur accorder un regard, me détournant pour observer les autres s'entraîner. Mais c'était sans compter sur Cato, qui glissa un doigt sous mon menton et me força à tourner la tête vers lui.

-Regarde nous quand on te parle.

Une fois que j'eus réussis à me détacher de ses yeux d'azur, j'éloignais sa main d'une tape avant d'amorcer un mouvement pour me relever. Mais la blonde du 1 me tira par les cheveux pour me forcer à me rasseoir tandis que sa comparse du 2 me cloua les épaules au sol, utilisant tout son poids.

J'étais à leur merci et j'étais littéralement morte de peur, mais je n'en laissais rien paraître, ce qui parut les agacer prodigieusement. En effet, voyant que je ne bronchais pas, les filles avaient commencé à m'aboyer dessus, puis à m'administrer de puissantes gifles. Un entraîneur dût intervenir pour les séparer de moi, et elles furent réprimandées, de même que leurs acolytes qui n'étaient pas intervenus pour les empêcher de me faire du mal. Quant à moi, je fus complimentée pour ne pas avoir répondu à leur provocations. Et, tandis que je m'en retournais vers les différents ateliers, je leur adressait un sourire éclatant de gloire. J'avais réussi à leur faire perdre leur sang froid, ce qui serait pour eux un grand handicap dans l'arène.

Enfin, je terminais ma journée par un entraînement au corps à corps, durant lequel je devais me battre contre un assistant plus grand que moi, en suivant les conseils d'un moniteur au moins aussi imposant. Sur 4 combats, il me fit mordre la poussière trois fois, ce qui eût pour effet de faire sourire les tributs du 1, et du 2, évidemment. C'est ce qui me donna la force de réussir mon dernier combat. Mon adversaire pensait me mettre à terre en utilisant son poids mais au dernier moment, je me dégageais de son emprise et il tomba lourdement à terre, où je le maintins, bloquant ses mains derrière son dos pour être sûre qu'il ne contre-attaquerait pas. Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon moniteur, qui acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, m'accordant la victoire.

Lorsque je remontais dans ma chambre, encore une fois escortée de pacificateurs, je leurs claquait la porte au nez, avant de m'écrouler sur mon lit, exténuée. Avant de m'endormir, une pensée me vint à l'esprit, et me hanta toute la nuit: Il s'était moqué de moi, et n'avait rien fait pour me protéger.

Pendant les 3 jours qui suivirent, l'entraînement se poursuit, la tension grimpant au fur et à mesure que l'ouverture des jeux approchait. Au second jour, les alliances se formaient, les tributs les plus puissant s'alliant contre les plus faibles sous le regard amusé des juges. Cato accusa un garçon du 4 de lui avoir volé son couteau. Il manqua même de le frapper, et les moniteurs durent intervenir, alors que l'arme avait été subtilisée par Rue, la jeune du district 11, haute comme 3 pommes mais plus agile que nous tous réunis.

Le troisième jour, les plus faibles tentèrent de former des groupes, sans grand résultat. Aucun n'osa m'approcher. De toute manière, même à 15, ils seraient impuissants contre 9 carrières surentraînés. Alors une de plus ou une de moins... Enfin, le dernier jour, chacun peaufinait sa présentation, s'entraînant moins que les autres jours pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur leurs talents.

Avant les évaluations, je remontais dans ma chambre et mis au point ma présentations pour les juges. Puis je m'assis à la table après avoir déniché une feuille et du papier, et écrivit un message, que je rangeais dans l'une de mes poches, avant de redescendre vers la salle de préparation. Lorsque j'arrivais, le premier tribut du district un sortait tout juste de son entretient avec les juges. Puis ce fut le tour de son acolyte, Glimmer. Puis vient le tour de Clove, la fille du 2, puis de Cato. Lorsqu'il passa devant moi pour retourner dans sa chambre, je me levais, le bousculant « par inadvertance ». Et tandis que je m'excusais froidement, j'en profitais pour lui glisser le message que j'avais rédigé à son intention. Il le glissa dans sa poche discrètement, maugréant contre ma prétendue maladresse.

Ce fut ainsi un défilé de tribut, jusqu'à ce que Peeta, le garçon du 12 ne pénètre dans la salle, me laissant seule devant la grille qui m'en barrait l'entrée. Puis on appela mon nom, et je le vit sortir de la pièce. J'y pénétrais à mon tour et me plaçais devant les juges, annonçant:

-Ange. District 13.

Le juge principal hocha la tête, me donnant ainsi la permission de commencer la présentation de mes talents. Je commençais par le lancer de couteaux. J'en jetais un vers une cible de tir à l'arc, t'atteignant en plein cœur. Puis je m'approchais de la cible. Pensant que j'allais certainement retirer mon couteau, les juges commencèrent à discuter entre eux. Je les rappelaient à l'ordre en claquant fortement le talon de ma botte contre le sol en métal, ce qui produisit un bruit tonitruant, qui résonna à travers la salle. Puis, sans même regarder le mannequin qui servait de cible, lui préférant les juges, je lui plantais un couteau dans la gorge. Purement et simplement. Je me moquais bien de leur note, de toute façon personne au capitole n'oserait sponsoriser une tribut du 13.

Pour terminer en beauté, je m'emparais de 3 lames, que je projetais dans chacune des lampes qui surplombaient les juges, les arrosant d'une gerbe d'étincelles. Puis je sortis, la tête haute.

Le jour même, les notes étaient annoncées. On m'attribua un score de 0. Je ne m'en étonnais même pas.


	7. Quand quelqu'un en veut à votre vie

Chapitre 7: Lorsque quelqu'un en veut vraiment à votre vie, c'est mieux de savoir pourquoi.

Le soir, les interviews avaient lieux. Cinq heures avant qu'elles ne débutent, une femme habillée de couleurs flamboyantes débarqua dans ma chambre, l'air renfrogné. Moi, la tête dans mon placard, cherchant une robe pour mon entrevue, je ne l'avais pas entendue entrer. Elle se manifesta en se raclant bruyamment la gorge. Je sursautais, puis me trouvais vers elle.

-Bonjour. Désolée, je ne vous avais pas vue entrer. Qui êtes vous?

-Je m'appelle Livya. Et je suis ta styliste pour ce soir.

-Vraiment?!

Je devais avoir des étoiles dans les yeux, car son visage se décrispa enfin.

-Oui. Allez, viens par là, on va essayer de voir laquelle de ces tenues te correspond le mieux.

Elle s'assit sur un canapé, où je la rejoignis. Elle me posa toutes sortes de questions: ma couleur préféré -le blanc et le rouge-, mes traits de caractères dominants -l'impulsivité, l'acharnement...-.. Ce genre de chose. Puis elle appela ses assistants, qui s'occupèrent de mon corps, m'épilant, me passant des crèmes et des lotions à n'en plus finir...

Une fois cette torture achevée, ils m'enveloppèrent dans un peignoir transparent, puis me ramenèrent devant Livya qui m'inspecta de la tête aux pieds avant de me faire asseoir sur une chaise, pour me coiffer et me maquiller. En une heure, elle avait arrangé mes cheveux en un chignon d'or, parsemé de paillettes noires, et m'avait fait un regard charbonneux qui faisait rayonner mes yeux verts. Puis elle me dit de me relever, afin que nous puissions nous occuper de ma tenue. Nous retournâmes dans ma chambre, où trois robes étaient étendues sur mon lit.

L'une, noire comme la nuit, semblait représenter une éclipse sur la hanche gauche. D'abord très ajustée au niveau de la poitrine, elle s'évasait à partir de la taille.

Une autre était de la couleur d'un coucher de soleil, comportant une traîne ébène. Mais quelques tracés noirs donnaient l'impression qu'une explosion venait de se produire, et que de la cendre projetée avait salit la robe.

Mais celle qui retint mon attention était blanche, comme faites de plumes de cygne, et parsemée de pierres brillantes et noires d'un côté.

Je m'en emparais et la montrais à Livya, qui sourit.

-Je me doutais que tu la choisirais. La pureté du blanc, troublée par les ténèbres de l'onyx. Le cygne blanc et le cygne noir. Comme toi. Par contre, je dois l'arranger un peu. Je trouve qu'une robe asymétrique te sierra mieux.

Je lui donnais la robe de bon cœur et la vis sortir un objet métallique, qu'elle ouvrit juste sous l'avant de la robe. Une flamme en jaillit, dévorant le bas des plumes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle renverse le contenu d'une petite bouteille sur le feu, qui s'éteignit.

-Voilà. Essaye la, maintenant. Normalement, elle devrait être à ta taille.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle lissait une dernière fois les plumes blanches pour me montrer enfin le résultat.

Le blanc de la robe contrastait merveilleusement avec le noir autour de mes yeux et le doré de mon chignon, duquel quelques mèches folles dépassaient. Je me faisait l'effet d'un ange déchu. Il ne manquait plus qu'une chose pour parfaire cette impression.

-Vous auriez un moyen de donner l'impression que j'ai pleuré?

-Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi ça?

-Parce que je ressemble à un ange déchu comme ça, et je trouve que ça ferait plus vrai si on avait l'impression que j'ai pleuré. Enfin, c'est juste une idée comme ça...

Alors elle me sourit.

Quatre heures pour tard, je sortis de ma chambre, en équilibre plus ou moins instable sur des talons de 8 centimètres, et fut conduite jusqu'à l'endroit où avaient lieu les interviews. Dès mon entrée dans la « salle d'attente », tous les regards fondirent sur moi, comme autant de charognards. Ils étaient chacun ravissants dans leur tenue, mais je devais être la plus impressionnante, impériale dans ma tenue noire et blanche, dont la traîne s'étendait sur un bon mètre derrière moi. Nous avions abandonné l'idée de faire couler le maquillage car, après plusieurs essais, le rendu s'était avéré décevant.

Dans la salle trônait un écran, nous permettant d'observer les autres tandis qu'ils passaient à la télévision.

D'abord il y eu Glimmer, une jeune fille blonde qui joua la petite poupée écervelée, bien que l'on pouvait se douter qu'elle n'était pas si idiote, puis Marvel, une espèce de gorille d'1m90 qui ne cessa pas de sortir des blagues débiles et de répéter qu'il n'avait peur de personne.

Ensuite le District 2. Clove passa en première. Je ne prêtais pas vraiment attention à son interview. Seul Cato m'intéressait. Il annonça au présentateur, Caesar, qu'il se sentait prêt à y aller, et qu'il s'estimait assez vicieux pour gagner, ce qui ne me rassura en rien. Après tout, j'avais tout de même une dette de vie envers lui.

Puis les autres districts s'enchaînèrent, jusqu'à ce que ce soit mon tour d'entrer sur le plateau.

-Et maintenant, mesdames et messieurs, voici l'exclusivité de cette année. Un tribut du district 13, dont le nom m'est toujours inconnu.

Le public rit sous cape.

-Mesdames et messieurs, je vous demanderais de l'applaudir bien fort!

À ce moment là, j'entrais, saluée par un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Je souris à Caesar, et saluait la foule comme Livya me l'avait conseillé, avant de m'asseoir sur ce qui devait être le fauteuil le plus confortable au monde.

-Bonjour Caesar, enchantée de vous rencontrer. Oh, et au fait, je m'appelle Ange.

-Ravis de te connaître Ange. Alors, tu as fait forte impression à la parade. Personne ne s'attendait à te voir débarquer.

-Je dois vous confier quelque chose, Ceasar... Même moi je ne m'y attendais pas.

Le public s'esclaffa, tandis que je faisait mon plus beau sourire à l'objectif et à Livya, assise avec les autres stylistes.

-Et je pense que chacun se pose la question que je vais te poser maintenant. Comment as tu fait pour survivre jusqu'ici?

-Eh bien ça n'a pas été sans heurs, mon cher Caesar. J'ai appris à chasser très tôt, vers mes 6 ou 7 ans. Au début, je construisait des pièges et ma mère ou ma sœur s'occupaient de la mise à mort. Mais à partir de mes 10 ans, après que ma mère ne soit partie, ma sœur et moi chassions chacune de notre côté. Mais parfois, la chasse ne suffisait pas... Et, malgré que je n'en sois pas fière, j'ai dû parfois voler de quoi survivre.

Murmure de désapprobation dans le public.

-Vraiment? Et que volais tu?

-De la nourriture. Un morceau de viande par-ci, un fruit par là... Et des vêtements. La plupart du temps, il s'agissait de nippes usées jusqu'à la toile, que les personnes prévoyaient de jeter.

-Donc, si je résume bien, tu es une chasseresse, et en plus tu es assez habile et rapide pour subtiliser des aliments et des vêtements? Tu as d'autres atouts que tu souhaiterais nous révéler?

Je commençait à l'apprécier, ce Caesar Flickerman. Je venais de lâcher que j'étais une voleuse et il s'en servait pour mettre mes atouts en avant... Un très bon point.

-Eh bien, sachez que je suis pleine de surprises. J'ai réussis à survivre pendant 17 ans, alors je pense avoir toutes les qualités requises pour atteindre la victoire. Vous ne m'enterrerez pas tout de suite

-Et comment explique tu ton 0 à l'entraînement?

-Eh bien, je vous dirais seulement qu'il faut toujours garder le meilleur pour la fin.

-Une dernière question, Ange. Si tu gagnais, que ferais tu?

-C'est une très bonne question...

Le buzzer de fin retentit, Caesar se leva, et me fit un baisemain comme il en avait fait à toutes les autres filles.

-Bon, tant pis. Et bonne chance, Ange du district 13!

Je rentrais dans ma chambre le sourire aux lèvres. J'étais vraiment magnifique maquillée comme cela et j'avais l'impression que les interviews avaient été un rêve. Mais ce n'étais pas le plus important.

Le plus important était que, le soir même, j'avais rendez-vous avec les étoiles.

« Le dernier soir, sur le toit du monde, lorsque le soleil se meurt dans un ciel de sang », avais-je écrit sur mon message, la veille.

Ainsi, au coucher du soleil, je me rendis sur le toit de l'immeuble, habillée d'une petite robe rouge-orangée, et m'assis sur le sol en l'attendant. Il arriva un quart d'heure plus tard, signalant sa présence en me lançant le morceau de papier, qui atterrit sur mon omoplate. Je me retournais et le vit, plus beau que jamais, habillé d'un simple pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts. Il s'assit face à moi, et me désigna le message, roulé en boule dans mon dos.

-Qu'est ce que ça signifie?

-J'avais envie de te voir, articulais-je.

-Pour me dire quoi? Demain, nous allons être emmenés dans l'arène. À partir de ce moment là, nous serons ennemis jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous meure. Tu le sais, non?

-Oui, je le sais. Cependant, je voulais... Je ne sais pas, j'ai fait ça sans réfléchir. Je pense que je voulais te voir avant de mourir. Qu'on puisse parler et rire comme au début. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées. De penser à autre chose qu'à ma mort imminente, tu comprends?

-Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as dérangé, me demanda-t-il, furibond, juste pour me voir?! Et pour rire, qui plus est?! Je suis en pleine préparation pour un combat à mort et tu me dérange pour que je vienne te changer les idées? Mais tu rêves, ma pauvre fille!

-Eh bien si ça te dérangeait tant de venir, tu n'avais qu'à rester dans ta chambre!hurlais-je, ravalant mes larmes.

-Je pensais que tu avais quelque chose d'important à me dire. Mais apparemment, ce n'est pas le cas. Je vais donc suivre ton conseil et retourner dans ma chambre pour mettre au point la mort la plus douloureuse possible, celle que tu mérites District 13!

Je fondis en larmes à l'entente de ces mots: il me détestait donc tant que ça? Puis, entendant ses pas s'éloigner, je me relevais à la hâte et courus jusqu'à lui pour l'enlacer, et enfouir mon visage contre son dos. Je ne voulais absolument pas qu'il s'en aille. Ni que nous nous quittions en mauvais termes. J'avais désespérément besoin de son soutien.

-Excuse moi de t'avoir dérangé... Et de m'être emportée. Ne t'en va pas, je t'en prie. Pardon pardon pardon...

Je sentis alors ses mains entourer les miennes doucement, presque tendrement. Mais à ma plus grande horreur, il me força à le lâcher. Et juste avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur, il lâcha une phrase qui anéantit tous mes espoirs.

-Et compte sur moi pour bien profiter de ta dette de vie envers moi, District 13!

Et les portes se refermèrent sur son visage triomphant et exprimant plus de cruauté que je ne l'en aurait cru capable. Quant à moi, je tapais contre les portes de l'ascenseur tandis que mes larmes dévalaient mes joues. Après une bonne demi-heure passée ainsi, je me résolus à me mettre au lit, bien que j'étais certaine de ne pas m'endormir. En effet, des cauchemars horribles hantaient les rares périodes de sommeil que mes pleurs m'accordaient. Cato était dans chacun d'eux, me pourchassant sans relâche, avant de me mettre à mort devant tout Panem de manière lente et douloureuse.

Le lendemain, lorsque Livya pénétra dans ma chambre, elle me trouva recroquevillée à côté de mon lit, les yeux gonflés et les joues creusées par mes pleurs, mais parfaitement réveillée. Elle s'assit à côté de moi et me caressa doucement les cheveux, comme une mère l'aurait fait.

-Tu dois te lever, Ange. Je me doute bien que tu n'en as aucune envie, mais tu dois le faire.

Alors je me levais, marchant au radar. Je pris mon petit déjeuner sans un mot, puis la laissait me coiffer puis m'habiller sans broncher. J'étais trop mal pour être en l'état de réagir à quoi que ce soit. Mais lorsqu'elle me demanda pourquoi j'avais tant pleuré, je lui racontais tout: La dette de vie, les rires, la trahison et les pleurs.

-Je comprends mieux à présent. Mais dis toi que tu pourras le lui faire payer dans l'arène.

-Non... je lui dois la vie.

-Et il t'a mise en danger en t'empêchant de dormir cette nuit. C'est comme si tu avais remboursé ta dette. Alors ne te prend pas la tête. Tu le vaincras les yeux fermés.

-Merci Livya.

Je la pris dans mes bras, séchant mes dernières larmes. À présent, seule ma victoire sur Cato importait. Il voulait me mettre à mort? Alors qu'il vienne, j'étais prête à en découdre. Il mordrait la poussière face à moi, je m'en fis la promesse solennelle. J'aurais ma revanche.

Aussitôt, je me sentis bien plus motivée. Je me battrais dans cette arène. Pas pour gagner, je savais que c'était impossible. Mais pour me venger.

Une fois habillée et après avoir repris une ration de nourriture du Capitole si délicieuse, je sortis de ma chambre, accompagnée de ma styliste. Puis nous prîmes l'ascenseur jusqu'au rez de chaussée, puis une voiture jusqu'à une piste d'embarquement où se trouvait un hovercraft, ainsi que les autres tributs. J'étais la dernière arrivée, car Livya avait dû rattraper les dégâts liés à mes pleurs et au manque de sommeil. Elle avait réussi à masquer mes cernes, mais mes yeux restaient rouges, et devinez qui s'en aperçut?

-Alors, District 13, on a pleuré?me souffla-t-il à l'oreille lorsque je passais devant lui. Tu sais que je n'éprouve aucun regret, n'est ce pas?

Je pris soin de lui écraser le pied, y mettant tout mon poids, puis le regardais, un faux air désolé sur mon visage.

-Oh, je t'ai fait mal?

Puis je m'approchais de lui, aussi menaçante que je pouvais l'être sachant qu'il me dépassait d'une ou deux têtes.

-Mais c'est loin d'être la dernière fois que je te ferais souffrir, crois moi. Je n'ai plus aucune dette envers toi, c'est fini. Tu as voulu la guerre, tu l'auras. Même si ça doit être la dernière chose que je ferais, tu mourras dans cette arène.

-Je suis impatient de voir cela, petite. À présent, va-t-en, tout le monde nous regarde.

-Je fais ce que je veux. Rendez vous à l'heure de ton exécution.

Sans lui laisser le temps de me répondre, j'entrais dans l'hovercraft et m'attachais à l'aide des sangles prévues à cet effet. Les autres tributs firent de même, puis on nous implanta notre traqueur. Avant de partir, je regardais au sol et aperçus une jeune muette blonde, aux cheveux nattés, qui nous faisait signe. Si ses cheveux étaient d'or, ses yeux avaient la couleur d'une nuit sans lune. Puis l'hovercraft s'éleva et nous voilà partis vers les hunger games. C'est alors que la réalité me frappa. Il s'agissait de ma sœur! Et elle ne faisait pas signe à tous les tributs, mais à moi. Je collais mon visage à la vitre et lui rendit son signe d'adieu. Je ne sus jamais si elle m'avais vue.

**Une grosse surprise dans ce chapitre. Mais ne vous en faites pas, le petit changement de comportement de Cato va s'éclairer plus tard dans l'histoire, je vous rassure. Je n'ai pas menti dans le pairing.**


	8. Happy Hunger Games and may the Odds

Chapitre 8: Happy Hunger Games and may the Odds be ever in your favour.

Une fois l'hovercraft posé, les pacificateurs nous emmenèrent chacun dans une pièce différente. Dans la mienne, il y avait une table de métal, ainsi qu'une chaise, un tube de verre, une porte grillagée et.. Livya! Je lui sautais au cou et elle sourit tristement, me caressant les cheveux.

-Allez, ma belle. Dernière réunion pour aujourd'hui. Tu vas rentrer dans l'arène par l'intermédiaire de ces tubes de verre. Là haut, tu entendras le décompte, puis le gong. Ne descends pas de ta plaque avant le gong, ou ils te feront sauter. Et au son du gong, ne cherche pas à aller à la corne d'abondance, c'est toujours un bain de sang a-bo-mi-nable.

-Je sais tout ça, Livya. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je saurais me débrouiller toute seule. J'ai survécu pendant 17 ans, je ne mourrais pas aujourd'hui. Je chercherais de l'eau et un abris pour la nuit, aussi loin de la Corne que possible. Demain je m'occuperais de la nourriture et des armes. Je ne chercherai pas le combat, je ne me battrai que si je ne peux pas faire autrement. J'attendrais au moins trois jours pour chercher les carrières, pour qu'ils aient bien entamé leurs réserves. Commencer par leur couper les vivre, supprimer leurs ressources. Puis attendre qu'ils s'affaiblissent et enfin leur tomber dessus. Je tuerais Cato en premier, car les autres s'occuperont de moi dès que je poserais un pied sur leur terrain.

-Ne te mets pas en danger, ma belle. Tu n'as pas à te venger de lui, laisse les autres s'en occuper. Survis.

-Si ils ont le choix entre lui et moi, c'est moi qu'ils pourchasseront en premier. Et je tiens à cette vengeance.

À ces mots, une voix résonna dans le bâtiment entier:

-30 secondes.

Je me tournais vers Livya pour une dernière étreinte, puis me dirigeais vers le tube en verre qui m'emmènerait vers ce qui serait sûrement mon tombeau. Une plaque métallique me fit monter, passant à travers la terre. Lorsque je débouchais dans l'arène, le soleil m'éblouit. Une fois ma vue accommodée à la forte luminosité, je distinguais une création en métal dorée ressemblant à une conque géante. Au dessus s'affichait le décompte avant le début de la tuerie. 15 secondes.

Je regardais autour de moi. Tous les tributs étaient là, de Marvel à Katniss, et tous regardaient le compte à rebours. Tous sauf un. Cato.

50 secondes.

Il me regardait, un petit sourire collé à ses lèvres fines, ses yeux d'azur fixés aux miens.

25 secondes.

Sur ma plaque, je me tournais dos à la corne d'abondance, et à lui par la même occasion. Pas besoin de tentation supplémentaire. Fuir loin de la corne.

3 secondes.

Attraper un de ces sac à dos. Peut être deux.

2 secondes.

Me réfugier dans les sous bois. Trouver de l'eau.

1 seconde.

Se préparer à courir.

Le gong.

Fuir! Je m'élançais vers la forêt, subtilisant au passage deux sacs à dos. Courir sans regarder derrière moi, sans faire attention aux cris d'agonie des plus faible. S'enfoncer dans la forêt, trouver de l'eau.

Toujours plus loin.

Une heure plus tard, après de nombreuses chutes, je m'arrêtais, dans une zone où la forêt était dense et pleine de fougères et de mousses. Il devait y avoir de l'eau. Après m'être dissimulée dans un fourré, j'ouvris mes sacs. Une corde, du fil de nylon, un sac de couchage, une gourde vide, de quoi purifier l'eau et trois couteaux. Sans doute mes meilleures armes.

La corde, pour tendre des pièges. Un nœud coulant à hauteur d'homme, dissimulé derrière les feuilles, ou au sol, tapis sous des fougères. La pendaison ou la capture. Au choix.

Le nylon. Faire des collets dans les arbres, sur le sol et peut être même dans l'eau, qui sait, pour attraper de quoi me substanter. Ou encore piéger mes concurrents comme avec la corde.

Le sac de couchage. Me réchauffer la nuit. Je pourrais dormir n'importe où. Si je choisis un arbre, m'attacher avec la corde. J'avais le sommeil agité quand j'étais nerveuse.

La gourde. Trouver de l'eau, dans une rivière ou sous la pluie en pendant la gourde à une branche d'arbre. La purifier.

Les sacs en eux-même. Renforcés et solides. Bonne protection contre les attaques au lancer de couteaux, ou contre les flèches. Encombrants au corps à corps. Pouvoir les retirer à tout instant. Toujours avoir assez de nourriture pour deux jours. Je ne pouvais pas compter sur d'éventuels sponsors.

Les trois lames. Affutées au maximum. Trouver de quoi entretenir leur tranchant. Des pierres feront l'affaire. En avoir toujours une sur moi, au minimum. Instrument de mise à mort, salvateur dans mon cas. Je ne survivrais pas longtemps si je venais à les perdre. En prendre grand soin. En réserver une à Cato. Cette ordure immonde ne verrait pas le coup arriver. Viser entre les deux yeux. Ne pas l'attaquer dans le dos. Ce n'est pas digne de moi, seul un lâche ferait cela.

Une fois l'inventaire terminé, et après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne à moins de 25 mètres en regardant à travers la végétation et en écoutant les bruits de la forêt, je me relevais.

Les fourrés n'étaient pas sûrs la nuit. Et le soir, les carrières écumeraient la forêt, pour parfaire leur tableau de chasse, j'en étais sûre. Me restaient les arbres. Des pins, des bouleaux, des hêtres et des sapins, agrémentés de quelques saules.

Les branches des pins étaient bien trop hautes pour me permettre de grimper en les utilisant. Une chute me serait fatale. Idem pour les bouleaux qui, en plus, avaient des branches fines et un tronc plus lisse.

Me restaient les hêtres et les sapins. Les uns seraient plus difficiles à escalader pour les carrières, que leurs poids empêcheraient de se hisser dans les premières branches. Quant à moi, ma corde me servirait Je l'attacherais à ma taille, la ferais passer par dessus une grosse branche et me hisserais à la force des bras. Ou j'escaladerais le tronc, tout simplement. Les autres avaient un feuillage plus dense, qui me dissimulerait mieux, et les nombreuses branches empêcheraient toute tentative d'attaque à distance hasardeuse. Et l'escalade me fatiguerait moins.

J'optais pour les sapins. Je venais de commencer mon ascension lorsque j'entendis un bruit sourd. Le premier coup de canon.


	9. Note de l'auteur

Je suis désolée, j'ai un petit problème de mémoire sur mon ordinateur, ce qui fait que je risque de mettre du temps (enfin, encore plus de temps) à écrire mes prochains chapitre. Désolée


	10. Du pain et des jeux,des guêpes et du feu

Chapitre 10:Du pain et des jeux, des guêpes et du feu.

Le lendemain, avant même l'aube, un odeur âcre me chatouilla les narines, me tirant du sommeil. Était il seulement possible de dormir correctement, dans cette arène? Mes yeux s'ouvrirent péniblement, et je regardais autour de moi. À droite, tout était normal. La rivière coulait normalement, le dos de certains poissons argentés reflétant la faible clarté du coucher de lune. Mais à droite... La forêt était en feu. Mais pas le genre de feux qui s'allumaient de manière naturelle. Ça puait le Capitole à plein nez. Une odeur d'essence...

Je m'empressais de sortir de mon sac de couchage, de me détacher, et de ranger mes affaires, avant de descendre de quelques branches, sans pour autant m'exposer au regard du premier tribut venu. J'étais assez proche de la rivière, qui était assez profonde pour me permettre d'y plonger en cas d'urgence. Mais en attendant, le danger était loin.

Puis je distinguais une forme dans la fumée. La fille du 12, Katniss. Elle boitait. Je me disais aussi que j'avais cru entendre une explosion et un cri, un peu plus tôt... Je la vis arriver en courant, poursuivie par une gerbe de feu, qui s'arrêta à cinq mètres de mon arbre. Puis elle plongea dans la rivière. Une fois sortie de l'eau, elle regarda sa jambe sous tous les angles, puis la trempa dans l'eau. Manifestement, les flammes avait été plus rapide qu'elle.

Elle resta ainsi une vingtaine de minutes, puis j'entendis des rires de l'autre côté de la rivière. Manifestement, elle aussi, car elle leva la tête avant de détaler comme un lapin vers le bois, alors que je me dissimulais derrière les frondaisons, espérant qu'ils ne me verraient pas.

Ils étaient sur ses talons. Les carrières. Clove, Glimmer, Marvel, Cato... Et... Peeta! Le garçon du 12 avait rejoint les carrières? Et il les aidait à traquer celle qui était censée être son grand amour?!

-Oh le salaud, murmurais-je afin qu'ils ne m'entendent pas.

Mais de toutes les manières, ils étaient bien trop occupés à courser la pauvre Katniss pour faire attention à une autre tribut perchée dans un arbre. Et ils criaient, comme les chasseurs lorsqu'ils rabattent leur proie.

-Où est ce que tu vas comme ça? Tu peux pas t'échapper! Où tu crois aller?

-On arrive... Hey, l'oppossum!

J'entrevis alors la fille du feu s'élever dans un arbre proche du mien. C'est alors que je pus me rendre compte de l'état de son mollet. La chair était rouge, et plusieurs cloques se formaient sur sa peau. Elle avait dû avoir bien du courage de grimper avec ça à la jambe.

Le temps qu'elle se hisse dans les premières branches, tous les carrières étaient là, regroupés en dessous de Katniss. C'était bien ma veine. Aucun moyen de descendre sans me faire repérer, et puis je commençais à entendre mon ventre gargouiller, me rappelant bruyamment que je n'avais rien avalé depuis deux jours entiers. Me restait à espérer qu'ils ne m'entendraient pas, et que la faim ne se ferait pas trop sentir le temps qu'ils lèvent le camp...

Une fois la tribut du 12 assise sur une branche, ils la regardèrent tous, hésitant sur la manière d'agir, sans doute. Puis la brune, pas décontenancée pour deux sous, leur lança:

-ça va, vous?

Elle me faisait rire, cette fille. Elle était coincée en haut d'un arbre, cernée de carrières, mais elle trouvait encore le moyen de plaisanter. Ils devaient l'adorer, au Capitole.

-Pas trop mal, répondit Cato. Et toi?

-J'ai eu un petit peu chaud cette nuit (elle s'éventait avec sa main, joignant le geste à la parole.) Vous ne voulez pas monter?

-J'arrive, répond le blond avant de commencer son ascension.

Mais il était trop lourd, et les branches ne tardèrent pas à lâcher sous son poids. Puis, chacun leur tour, ils tentèrent de la descendre en lui tirant dessus avec l'arc et les flèches de Glimmer. Mais rien n'y faisait. Elle les narguait du haut de sa branche, agitant au dessus de sa tête les flèches qui ne se plantaient pas trop loin d'elle. Peeta proposa alors d'attendre que sa compagne se lasse. Il avait raison. Il faudrait bien qu'elle mange un jour ou l'autre; et moi aussi.

Les carrières allumèrent alors un feu. Ils festoyèrent tout le soir durant, jusqu'au récapitulatif des morts de la journée. Puis ils allèrent se coucher, après s'être amusé avec leurs armes et avoir décidé de l'ordre des tours de garde. Cato prendrait le premier, puis ce serait le tour de Clove, Peeta, Glimmer, et enfin Marvel.

J'y voyais l'aubaine tant attendue. Ils s'attendaient à ce que Katniss descende, pas à voir un autre tribut tomber du ciel. Dès qu'ils furent endormis, excepté mon ennemi qui montait la garde, je désescaladais mon arbre, loin de son champ de vision, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas attirer son attention.

Manifestement, ce fut un échec cuisant... à peine à terre, je sentis un bras puissant enserrer ma taille, tandis qu'une main venait se plaquer contre ma bouche, étouffant dans l'œuf une ébauche de cri...

-Voyons, District 13... Tu ne voudrais quand même pas réveiller mes camarades, si? Ils interrompraient notre petite... entrevue.

Je cherchais à le frapper. Il m'avait fait souffrir, et je n'étais pas prête de lui pardonner pour cela. Je ne mourrais pas de sa main, j'en étais certaine. Mais sa prise ne s'en fit que plus ferme.

-tut tut tut... Tu ne me fausser as pas compagnie comme ça, je ne le permettrais pas. Reste tranquille, je ne te ferais rien.

Et pendant qu'il me parlait, à l'oreille, comme le soir de notre rencontre, comme si nous étions amants, la main qui couvrait ma bouche sa fit plus légère, presque caressante.

-Crois moi...

-Je... Enfin tu...

-Chut, me souffla-t-il doucement, calme toi...

Ses deux bras enserraient à présent ma taille, en une étreinte protectrice et douce. Il devenait le Cato tendre que j'avais tant espéré voir sur le toit cette nuit-là... Celui que j'avais tant voulu voir avant le début des jeux... Mes mains vinrent naturellement se poser sur les siennes, les caressant du bout des doigts. Puis, les yeux humides, je me tournais vers lui et l'enlaçait. Mais je me refusais à pleurer. Je serais forte, et quand bien même il venait de raviver mon coeur blessé, une petite voix dans ma tête me soufflait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, qu'il devait s'agir d'une ruse, qu'il était mon ennemi dans un combat à mort. Mais cette voix s'estompa à l'instant même où il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Aussitôt mon corps s'enflamma, mes sens s'affolèrent et mes lèvres commencèrent à se mouvoir d'elle même contre les siennes, avec avidité. J'attendais ce moment depuis si longtemps. Mais il me repoussa bien vite, un petit sourire en coin ornant son visage, tandis que sur le mien se reflétait mon incompréhension la plus totale.

-Pas si vite, ma belle, tu t'enflamme. Nous sommes trop près des autres. Suis moi...

Il m'attrapa par le poignet, gentiment, et m'emmena à quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, exceptés ceux des caméras.

Une fois arrivés près d'un arbre, il m'attrapa par la taille et me serra contre lui, avant de reprendre possession de mes lèvres. Tandis que nos bouches dansaient en semble, je sentis la chaleur humide de sa langue venir caresser ma lèvre inférieure, puis se retirer. En bonne élève, je l'imitais, ce qui le fit sourire.  
>-Tu apprends vite, à ce que je vois.<p>

-J'ai un bon professeur.

Nous sourîmes ensemble, ce qui me fit légèrement rire. Puis nous recommençâmes à nous embrasser, encore et encore, chacune de nos étreintes plus passionnée que la précédente. Au bout de quelques minutes, il me prit par les hanches et me souleva. Par réflexe, mes jambes entourèrent sa taille et je me serrais contre lui. Puis il s'agenouilla et déposa délicatement mon dos par terre. J'étais essoufflée, sans défenses, face à lui. Je maudis mon manque de vigilance lorsqu'il sortit un poignard de sa ceinture. Puis il se pencha vers moi, et me murmura:

-Devant les cameras, je dois tenir le rôle du méchant. Mais je t'aime bien, alors je vais te laisser une chance. Cours, District 13, retourne dans ton arbre, et plus vite que ça.

Pendant quelques secondes, je restais sans réactions. Mais dès qu'il leva le poignard, je me dégageais de son étreinte et courus jusqu'à mon arbre, ramassant au passage mon sac et ma nourriture. Il me pourchassa, restant tout de même à bonne distance, et j'eus le temps de grimper avant qu'il n'arrive au pied de l'arbre.

Une fois en haut, je le regardais, complètement perdue. Il avait eu l'occasion de me tuer... Pourquoi m'avait il permis de m'échapper? Mes questions me taraudèrent toute la nuit. Au lever du soleil, je m'éveillais au son d'une branche en train d'être sciée. Levant la tête vers l'origine du bruit, j'aperçus Katniss, qui tentait désespérément de couper une branche sur laquelle était... Un nid de guêpes tueuses! était-elle devenue folle?! Puis je suivis son regard, et tombais sur les carrières encore endormis.

C'était donc ça! Elle voulais les faire fuir loin d'elle, et si possible en tuer un ou deux au passage. Sitôt cette chose comprise, toutes mes inquiétudes convergèrent contre Cato. Il risquait de mourir, ou d'être gravement atteint par le venin de ces bestioles! Mais comment le prévenir?

_Et alors?_me souffla une petite voix. _Qu'il crève. Ce connard n'aura que ce qu'il mérite._

Il était vrai que mon coeur souffrait encore de notre discussion sur le toit mais il m'avait sauvé la mise deux fois... à moins que les évènements de la veille n'aient été qu'un rêve... Sa douceur, sa voix si tendre, ses caresses si délicates et délicieuses... était-ce possible que tout soit soit faux?

Mais alors que je m'interrogeais, Katniss finit de tailler sa branche, qui s'effondra sous le poids de la ruche. Et tandis que la dite ruche se brisait au sol, libérant les guêpes furieuses en un vrombissement digne de l'enfer, je m'entendis crier :« Cato! »


	11. P'tite note

Amis du jour Bonjour, Amis du soir Bonsoir.  
>Je voulais seulement vous prévenir (et peut être vous rassurer au passage). Je suis loin d'avoir abandonné l'écriture mais ces derniers temps, j'ai dû réviser pour le baccalauréat et je me suis un peu laissée dépasser, je l'avoue. Et depuis la fin des résultats... J'ai perdu ma clé usb au milieu d'une montagne de bouquins et manuels en tous genres. Mais je vous promet que, dès que je retrouve cette clé, je me remet à écrire à la vitesse de la lumière. Vous aurez peut être même la fin de l'histoire avant octobre. D'ici là, j'attends vos reviews (impressions, critiques, etc...), j'essaye d'en tenir compte pour faire avancer mon histoire, même si je n'y répond pas tout le temps.<p> 


	12. Comme un grand boom

Chapitre 11: Comme un grand Boom

Il me haïssait. J'en était certaine. J'avais vu son regard tandis qu'il s'enfuyait, poursuivi par une nuée de guêpes en furie. Il était enragé comme jamais. Il pensait que c'était ma faute...

Je restais quelques minutes dans mon arbres, à culpabiliser de ne pas l'avoir prévenu plus tôt, de ne pas être descendue pour le réveiller dès que j'avais entendu Katniss scier la branche...  
>Mais je fus bientôt dérangée dans mes réflexions par les vociférations de Peeta, lequel revenait en courant, suivi de près par celui que j'avais trahi.<p>

Katniss, qui était descendue de son arbre, un peu dans les vapes, mit quelques minutes pour comprendre. Puis elle se mit enfin à courir. À voir comment elle titubait, je devinais qu'elle avait dû se faire piquer par des guêpes tueuses pendant qu'elle coupait sa branche. Mais mon regard restait fixé sur les deux combattants. Ils se battirent pendant quelques minutes, puis Cato transperça la cuisse de Peeta avec son épée. Sans aucune hésitation. Le pauvre garçon semblait pisser le sang par tous les pores. Et, alors que le plus imposant des deux allait achever le boulanger à terre, je descendis de ma branche à la vitesse de la lumière et retint son geste. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers moi, son regard était comme fou, gagné par une rage profonde. Peeta profita de ce moment de distraction de Cato pour s'enfuir, sans un regard pour moi. Le lâche!

Je regardais mon adversaire, apeurée, avec pour seule défense le couteau toujours glissé à ma ceinture. Ma main se dirigea lentement, machinalement vers l'arme, pour la sortir de son fourreau. Ne serait-ce que pour les cameras, il fallait que je le sorte. Malheureusement, la vue de la lame scintillante de mon couteau le fit entrer dans une fureur encore plus noire. Son visage se crispa un instant puis, sans prévenir, il leva son épée, qui s'abattit juste à côté de moi. Quelques centimètres de plus, et mon épaule aurait été gravement touchée. La surprise et la déception me firent l'effet d'un coup de fouet. Je me mis à courir, détalant comme un lapin poursuivit par un dangereux loup. Mais il est bien connu qu'un loup ne laisse pas filer une proie si facilement. Il me coursa. Mais j'avais la légèreté et la rapidité de mon côté. Au bout d'une centaine de mètres, je me tournais la tête, pour vérifier s'il me suivait toujours. Mais je me pris les pieds dans une racine et dévalais une pente raide masquée par la végétation que je n'avait pas remarquée et qui se trouvait pourtant droit devant moi. Ma chute fut arrêtée par une violente collision de mon buste contre un arbre. Le choc me fit perdre connaissance.

À mon réveil, je fus surprise de me sentir enveloppée dans quelque chose de chaud, sans doute un genre de couverture. Je me risquais à ouvrir un œil, pour le refermer aussitôt. Il n'avait emmenée au camp des carrières! C'était impossible! Ce devait être un mauvais rêve. Je serrais mes paupières encore plus, et j'entendis un rire venant d'au dessus de moi.

-Tu peux arrêter de faire semblant, district 13. Je sais que tu es réveillée.

Je continuais de faire semblant de dormir. Mais je sentis bientôt le contact d'une lame froide sur ma joue.

-Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de jouer la comédie.

De mauvaise grâce, j'ouvris les yeux, et levais le regard vers lui. Il était assis à côté de moi, me regardant de haut. Il semblait moins en colère que lorsque je l'avais forcé à épargner Peeta, mais pas moins dangereux. Il éloigna son épée de ma joue en prenant garde à ne pas me couper, puis la posa à côté de lui, loin de moi. Ensuite, il se détourna. Voulant m'asseoir, je commençais à me redresser. Mais je m'arrêtais bien vite, une douleur lancinante me traversant les côtes. Je me recouchais aussitôt, une légère plainte s'échappant de mes lèvres. Aussitôt, ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur moi, un air de reproche s'installant dans son regard.

-Vas tu te tenir tranquille, oui? Tu n'as pas de côtes cassées, mais tu as encaissé un sacré choc. Tu as de la chance, ici il y a des médicaments. Avale ça.

Il me tendit une pilule bleue, ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau. Je tentais de lever une main pour les attraper, mais il repoussa mon bras, et suréleva ma tête de sa main libre pour la poser sur ses genoux. Puis il posa le cachet sur mes lèvres, pour que je le prenne dans ma bouche, et me le fit avaler avec une grande gorgée d'eau.

De l'eau fraîche! Je ne pus résister, et attrapais la bouteille à deux mains. Pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu qu'il me la retire. J'avais la gorge sèche, si sèche. Je bus jusqu'à plus soif, puis consentis à lui rendre son bien. Lorsque je levais les yeux vers lui, je vis qu'il souriait.

-Pourquoi souris tu?lui demandais-je.

-Pour rien. Maintenant, cesse de bouger et de blablater, sinon ça va barder. Compris?

Son ton dur me surprit. J'acquiesçais docilement. Il reposa ma tête sur le sol avec précaution, et sortit de la tente où nous nous trouvions. Conformément à sa demande, je ne bougeais pas, et ne produisis pas un son. Mais quelques minutes, ou heures que sais-je, plus tard, j'entendis une dispute éclater. Malheureusement, je n'entendis que quelques mots. Rien de très rassurant.

-... Fou de l'avoir ramener, hurla une voix de fille.  
>-... Raison... La tuer, renchérit une autre voix, plus masculine. Mais pas celle de Cato.<p>

D'ailleurs, je reconnu sa voix, mais ne compris pas ce qu'il leur répondait. Sitôt après, j'entendis des pas se diriger vers moi. Mon rythme cardiaque s'emballa dangereusement.

Lorsque je vis Cato pénétrer dans la tente, le visage fermé, je me recroquevillais, retenant une nouvelle plainte, mes yeux faisant l'aller-retour entre l'épée qu'il tenait à la main et son visage. Je n'y vit que de la colère, ce qui acheva de me faire paniquer. Je tentais de me redresser à nouveau, mais mes flancs se rappelèrent à mon bon souvenir, me faisant grimacer. Alors qu'il marcha vers moi, je tentais de m'éloigner en claudiquant tant bien que mal, jusqu'à me retrouver acculée au fond de la tente. Ceci fait, il approcha, glissa sa lame sous mon t-shirt, pour le déchirer à l'endroit exact de ma blessure. Je le regardais, sans comprendre. Il retira l'arme, la posa à terre. Puis, d'un coup, il me tira par les pieds, ce qui me tira un petit cri et me fit m'allonger. Mais mon cri fut étouffé par sa main, qui vint s'écraser contre ma bouche tandis qu'il immobilisait mes jambes, en s'asseyant dessus. Je tentais de le repousser, mais il eut tôt fait de bloquer mes bras également, en les maintenant au-dessus de ma tête avec sa main libre.

-Je ne veux pas entendre un bruit, est-ce clair?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que je ne piperai pas mot, il retira précautionneusement sa main. Le silence s'installa à nouveau.. Il se servit de la main ainsi libérée pour fouiller dans une de ses poches. Il en sortit ce qui ressemblait à un tube de pommade. Il sembla hésiter à relâcher mes mains. Il y alla progressivement, en commençant par diminuer la pression. Voyant que je ne me débattais pas plus avant, il les lâcha. Mes bras reprirent sagement leur place le long de mon corps.

Ses deux mains libres, il déboucha le tube, fit couler une noisette de son contenu dans sa paume. Puis il écarta les pans de mon t-shirt, révélant un bleu monstrueux, sur lequel il étala le médicament. Le contact de ses doigts me fit mal, manquant me faire crier. Mais il m'avait imposé le silence. Alors je bloquais le cri dans ma gorge. Mais mon inspiration soudaine, précédant le glapissement tué dans l'œuf, ne lui avait pas échappé. Aussi se fit il plus délicat, effleurant à peine l'hématome. Une fois le « traitement » terminé, il essuya les dernières traces de pommade sur son t-shirt, et s'assit à côté de moi.

-Demain tu n'auras plus rien. Dors, à présent. Je me chargerai de l'autre côté dans la nuit, lorsque ceci fera effet.

Il me donna un autre cachet bleu. Quelques minutes plus tard, je m'endormais, sa main posée sur ma taille.

À mon réveil, je me retrouvais seule dans la tente. Je m'assis sans trop de gêne et remontais mon t-shirt. Les bleus s'étaient presque entièrement résorbés. Je m'apprêtais à remettre mon vêtement correctement lorsqu'un visage connu pénétra dans la tente. Marvel! Rapidement, je réajustais mon t-shirt. Mais déjà je le voyais s'approcher dangereusement. En soi, je n'avais pas peur de lui, mais plutôt de cette lame pendant à sa ceinture. Voyant sans doute mon air paniqué, il me "rassura".

-Du calme, petite chérie, c'est Cato qui m'envoie. Si je te tue, il m'étripe, c'est aussi simple que ça. Tiens, mange.

Il me tendit une miche de pain du bout des doigts. Je la pris avec méfiance avant de commencer à manger. Il me regarda. Il rompis le pain en deux et lui en proposait une moitié, qu'il déclina. Ce ne fut qu'une fois mon repas terminé qu'il se remit à parler.

-Bon. Cato est parti chasser la fille du feu, et nous n'allons pas tarder à y aller non plus. Mais qu'une chose soit clair. Si tu quitte le camp, tu sera la première que l'on traquera. Et ta fin ne sera ni rapide, si sans douleur. Pigé?

Le silence lui répondit. Mais mon absence de réponse sembla le mettre hors de lui. Il m'attrapa par le cou et me jeta presque contre le sol, m'y maintenant par la seule force de sa main, qui exerçait une pression suffisante pour me faire paniquer, mais me permettant de respirer, quoi que difficilement.

-Je n'aime pas me répéter.

Je hochais la tête de haut en bas pour lui montrer que j'avais compris, et il relâcha légèrement la pression.

-Je n'ai pas entendu.

-Oui, j'ai compris.

Enfoiré, ajoutais-je pour moi même. Mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de le dire à voix haute, je le soupçonnais déjà d'avoir fortement envie de m'étriper , ce qu'il aurait sans doute fait si mon... allié?... n'avait pas menacé de lui faire la peau. Il me relâcha, s'éloigna de moi, et je m'assis sur mes talons.

-Oui qui? Et n'oublie pas que j'ai ta vie entre mes mains. Donc fais attention à ta réponse.

-Oui Marvel. Mais puis-je avoir l'extrême audace de te poser une question?

-Prend garde au ton que tu emploies avec moi, je ne suis pas aussi magnanime que Cato. Tu peux poser ta question.

-Je peux sortir de la tente? Ne serait-ce que pour aller chercher de l'eau au lac. Si jamais vous deviez vous absenter longtemps, je ne tiens pas à mourir de soif.

-Oui. Mais il t'est formellement interdit de sortir de la clairière ou de t'approcher de la pile de victuailles. Nous sommes d'accord?

-Même si l'on m'attaque?

-Même. Tu te débrouille, je ne suis pas ta baby sitter.

-Ma quoi?

-Rien. Si on t'attaque, tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi même. Sur ce.

Il sortit et referma la tente derrière lui. J'entendis des cris de joie, suivi de cavalcades aussi discrètes qu'un essaim de pacificateurs en colère. Une fois le bruit estompé, j'ouvris la tente. Pour me retrouver quasiment nez à nez avec Katniss Everdeen, qui banda immédiatement son arc vers moi. Mais la flèche ne partit pas. Après m'avoir reconnue, elle abaissa son arme, et posa un doigt sur sa bouche. Un signe universel. « Silence ». Je hochais la tête. Puis elle désigna son arc, puis la pile de victuailles. Je la regardais sans comprendre. Alors, elle me fit signe de déguerpir. Je secouais la tête, puis passais lentement l'ongle de mon pouce contre ma gorge. « Ils me tueront ». Elle me fit un signe de tête. « Viens ». Alors je m'approchais d'elle. Elle me poussa derrière elle et commença à tirer en direction d'un sac de pommes.

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fichait? Avait elle définitivement perdu l'esprit?

Elle tira trois flèches. La première déchira un coin du sac. La seconde agrandit la déchirure. La troisième accrocha le bout du sac. Une pomme tomba. Puis deux, puis cinq, puis dix. Et avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire ouf, Katniss et moi étions soufflées par une série de violentes détonations, causées par des explosifs situés autour les victuailles. Le conseil de Marvel prit alors tout son sens.


	13. Filer à l'Anglaise

Chapitre 12: Filer à l'anglaise n'est pas toujours une bonne idée

La chute fut dure. De nombreuses choses, certainement des éclats de boites de conserve, m'égratignèrent la figure avant que je n'eus le temps de me protéger. Ainsi, un déchira la peau de ma joue sur quelques centimètres tandis qu'un autre m'entaillait l'arcade sourcilière assez profondément. De plus, le souffle me souleva de terre comme une bourrasque emporte une brindille, et je finis ma course contre le tronc d'un arbre. Fort heureusement pour moi, Katniss était celle qui avait encaissé la plus grande partie de la rafale.

Ladite Katniss gisait alors dans l'herbe, l'oreille en sang et visiblement dans les vapes. Une fois mes esprits retrouvés, je chancelais vers elle et la tirais hors de la clairière. Si les carrières la trouvaient, ils n'hésiteraient pas à la tuer. Très, très, très lentement. À peine était elle dissimulée dans un fourré que les dits carrières en question firent irruption dans la prairie.

Ils étaient visiblement furieux. Cato en particulier. Il trépignait de colère, et semblait à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux. J'aurais pu en rire si je ne savais pas qu'il était en colère contre moi. Au lieu de cela, je tremblais comme une môme, de peur qu'il ne nous découvre et nous fasse du mal. Je savais de quoi il était capable, lorsqu'il était en colère. Lorsque Katniss se réveilla, je posais un doigt sur sa bouche, lui intimant de se taire. Elle comprit. Nous regardâmes alors les carrières tenter d'apaiser Cato. Mais il fit une victime. Il brisa le cou au garçon du 3, qui était chargé de surveiller les provisions, et moi accessoirement. J'appris également que c'était le tribut du 3 qui avait imaginé ce système de mines.

La nuit fut très dure. Le froid nous réveilla plusieurs fois, malgré le fait que nous nous serrions l'une contre l'autre pour avoir plus chaud. L'aube fut une délivrance. Avant que les autres tributs ne se lèvent, nous avions déjà levé le camp. Il fallait retrouver la petite du 11, Rue, et Katniss, qui avait perdu une partie de son audition, avançait lentement, fredonnant parfois une petit air de quatre notes.

Alors que nous marchions depuis plusieurs heures, sous un soleil de plomb, un cri strident retentit au loin. Katniss se mit à courir, et je la suivit difficilement. Lorsque j'arrivais, elle tenait la petite Rue dans ses bras, Marvel gisant à quelques mètres d'elles, une flèche logée dans sa gorge. J'allais vérifier qu'il était mort, puis retournais vers les filles. La pauvre enfant était grièvement touchée à l'abdomen. Elle ne tiendrait pas une heure. Je m'agenouillais aux côtés de la fille du feu, et caressait le front de Rue. Cette enfant me rappelait moi, plus jeune. Vive, frêle, gaie... à l'article de la mort, elle demanda à Katniss de lui chanter une berceuse. Elle s'exécuta tandis que je me détournais pour pleurer. Je n'avais que faire des caméras, des gens du capitole, de tout en fait! Cette gamine allait crever pour ces jeux stupides, juste pour le show! Cela me rendait malade, à tel point que je vomis ce qu'il me restait dans l'estomac. Puis, pour m'aérer la tête, je partis faire un tour, prétextant de monter la garde. Je cueillis un bouquet de fleurs sauvages. Des violettes, des pensées, et même quelques fleurs de mimosa. Puis je revins, posais le bouquet aux côtés de l'enfant, que je pris à mon tour dans mes bras, avant de la déposer au sol, et de poser le bouquet sur son coeur, pour dissimuler la blessure. Katniss m'aida et, à la fin, elle ressemblait à un petit ange tombé du ciel. Je déposais un dernier baiser sur son front, et nous partîmes. Katniss était inconsolable.

Je dus aller chasser à sa place, faire la cuisine et lui donner la becquée. Puis, quand la nuit vint, elle refusa de dormir. Et le sort lui donna raison. Le soir même, une annonce eut lieu, annonçant qu'il pourrait dorénavant y avoir deux vainqueurs, à la seule condition qu'ils viennent du même district. Cette annonce marqua la fin de notre partenariat. Je partis pendant son sommeil.

Je parcourus l'arène, trouvant de quoi subsister. Il ne restait plus que deux « couples »: Katniss-Peeta et Cato-Clove. Et la rouquine. Sans parler de Tresh. Autant dire que j'étais fichue. J'errais dans l'arène, me cachant tant bien que mal, espionnant mes adversaires dès que j'en avais l'occasion. Les jeux de la faim commençaient à bien porter leur nom. Cato et Clove devaient chasser et partir à la cueillette pour avoir de quoi manger, ce qui occasionnait moult disputes. Et Peeta souffrait d'une grave infection à la jambe. Tresh, quant à lui, restait introuvable.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, et la nourriture commença à se faire rare. Et, au bout quelques temps, alors que j'étais allongée dans un arbre, le signal d'une annonce à venir retentit.

-Mesdames et messieurs les tributs, votre attention s'il vous plaît. Demain, dès l'aube, il y aura profusion de biens à la corne d'abondance. Ce sera une occasion extraordinaire. Chacun d'entre vous a désespérément besoin de quelque chose, et nous avons l'intention d'être des hôtes généreux.

De la nourriture! J'allais enfin pouvoir manger! Mais je me rembrunis rapidement. Les carrières, Katniss et Tresh y seraient aussi, et ce serait sans doutes un bain de sang. Quand la nuit vint, je tentais de m'endormir, me demandant toujours si j'allais aller à ce « banquet ». Si bien que lorsque l'aube commença à poindre, je n'avait toujours pas dormi.

Mais, point positif, mes yeux avaient eu le temps de s'habituer aux ténèbres, ce qui fait que je n'avais pas besoin de tâtonner pour trouver mon chemin jusqu'à la corne d'abondance. J'avançais prudemment, l'oreille aux aguets, et arrivais près de la corne d'abondance sans dommages majeurs.

Mais, alors que j'allais m'approcher de la clairière, je marchais dans un piège et finit la tête en bas, à un mètre du sol. Et merde! Consciente de passer à la télévision, je repris vite mon calme, et tentais d'attraper le couteau à ma ceinture. Puis je me mis à me balancer, jusqu'à attraper la corde, avant de me mettre à la scier. Je tombais lourdement sur le dos, mon sac n'étant plus là pour amortir ma chute. Il était resté chez les carrières. Et en parlant de carrière...

J'étais en train de me relever lorsque je vis un apollon aux cheveux d'or émerger des broussailles. Après être restée interdite quelques secondes, je me mis à courir. Mais le récent choc me ralentissait, ce qui fit qu'il me rattrapa rapidement. Il m'enserra dans ses bras, tandis que je me débattais.

-On se calme, mon Ange... C'était pas très gentil de me fausser compagnie comme ça, alors que j'avais prit soin de toi. En plus, tu as détruit nos provisions. Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi... Sans parler de ceci...

Il sortit de sa poche un petit rectangle de papier, sur lequel était écrit « Chasse à l'homme: Mesdames des messieurs les tributs, nous vous convions à une partie de chasse. Celui -ou celle- qui tuera la tribut du district 13 se verra offrir de nombreux cadeaux: armes, nourriture, médicaments... En sommes, une victoire assurée. »

Je restais comme deux ronds de flan.

-Tu avais raison, ma belle. Ta tête a été mise à prix. Une dernière parole pour ta défense?

-Cato... Je peux tout t'expliquer, je t'assure...

-Pas besoin. Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire.

Il me retourna, me plaçant face à lui, et rapprocha son visage du mien.

-Tu vas me dire que la fille du feu t'a forcé à la suivre? Que Marvel et les autres t'avaient effrayée? Que tu n'es pour rien dans la destruction de nos provisions? C'est ça ton explication?

Je rougis et hochais la tête doucement.

-Et tu crois que ça va me suffire?rugit-il.

-Non... Que vas tu me faire?

-ça c'est une bonne question. Je l'ignore encore. Mais je vais me venger, c'est une certitude.

Soudain, un cris strident nous interrompit. Cato jeta un œil vers l'origine du bruit, puis se tourna vers moi.

-Si jamais tu tentes de t'enfuir, crois moi, je t'arrache les ongles un par un avant de te tuer. Compris?

-Oui oui oui. Je serais sage, promis...

Il se mit alors à courir vers la corne d'abondance. Je le suivis à bonne distance, et tombais sur un spectacle pour le moins déconcertant... Et affreux.

Katniss gisait, au sol, la gorge proprement tranchée, à côté d'une Clove dont le crâne suivait une courbe bizarre, enfoncée au dessus de l'arcade sourcilière, et d'une rouquine abattue d'un couteau dans le dos. Cato, fraichement arrivé, était au dessus du corps de la jeune brune, qui respirait encore. Il lui souffla quelques mots, puis l'étreignit, et lui brisa le cou.

J'en restais bouche bée.

Il se releva et se tourna vers moi, le visage fermé. Je reculais, effrayée, mais trébuchais sur une racine et m'étalais au sol. Une fois arrivé à mon niveau, il se baissa et m'attrapa une cheville, m'empêchant de m'enfuir, et me tira vers lui.

-Allez, va prendre ton sac. Dépêches toi avant que je ne change d'avis. Nous devons trouver le garçon du 11 et Joli Coeur, et les éliminer. Je m'occuperai de ton cas après.

Je me relevais, et courus à toutes jambes vers la table, où il ne restait plus que mon sac. Je l'ouvris. Il contenait en tout et pour tout une lanière de bœuf séché. Et un flacon de désinfectant. Pas de quoi sauter au plafond... Alors je marchais vers Clove et lui pris tous ses couteaux, ainsi que le fil de nylon de Katniss, avant de les fourrer dans mon sac sous le regard attentif de son ancien coéquipier. Puis je revint vers lui. En même temps, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix...

-Allez, allons y! Dépêches toi.

Je m'activais pour arriver à sa hauteur. Dès que j'arrivais à ses côtés, il enroula un bras autour de ma taille, me tira contre lui et me souffla à l'oreille.

-Et ne me fausse plus jamais compagnie, mon Ange. Je déteste ça, mais à un point...

Je ne pouvais pas m'échapper de son emprise. Pas parce qu'il me serrait trop fort, mais à cause du ton qu'il avait employé: chaleureux, doux, presque caressant, il m'avait fait frissonner de la racine de mes cheveux au bout de mes ongles. Je me contentais alors de bégayer

-Je... Je... Oui, dé... Désolée.

Il sourit et se mit à marcher, sa main toujours posée dans le creux de ma taille. Nous marchâmes toute la journée, recherchant Tresh et Peeta. Mais il faut dire que l'arène était si grande que d'y retrouver deux adolescents était comme éviter de marcher sur une aiguille dans un champ d'herbes hautes. Lorsque la nuit tomba, la température chuta dangereusement. Malgré le froid, ce ne fut qu'après le récapitulatif des morts de la journée que Cato se décida à s'arrêter.

-Nous allons dormir ici.

-On ne retourne pas au camp?

-Quel camp? Celui que tu as fait sauter, avec ton amie Katniss?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai... Et je suppose que faire du feu est exclu.

-Tu supposes bien.

-Ok. Ne bouges pas, je vais nous faire un abris pour la nuit.

Je sortis un couteau de mon sac et le plantais à plusieurs reprises dans le sol, dans une zone de 2 mètres sur 2 sous le feuillage d'un buisson, et sous l'oeil ahuri du blond. Puis je posais l'arme, et ôtais la terre ainsi devenue plus facile à creuser. À la fin, nous avions un beau trou dans la terre. Je m'y allongeais et l'invitais à me rejoindre. Dès qu'il se fut couché, je me blottis contre lui.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais?

-C'est le meilleur moyen que je connais de conserver la chaleur. Et comme je ne tiens pas à mourir de froid, je vais rester comme ça toute la nuit. Dors bien.

Je nichais ma tête sous son cou et fermais les yeux. Il soupira et m'entoura de ses bras. Nous nous endormîmes ainsi. Le lendemain, je fus la première réveillée, l'aube étant venue frapper mes paupières. Je me levais doucement, prenant bien garde à ne pas le réveiller, puis le recouvrais de branches et de brindilles, avant de prendre mon sac à dos et de m'éloigner de lui. Je commençais par poser des collets, avant de partir à la cueillette. J'étais accroupie devant un massif de cassis lorsque la lame froide d'un couteau vint se loger contre ma gorge.

-Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne plus me fausser compagnie, mon Ange.


	14. Game Over

Chapitre 13 : Game Over

Je me raidis instantanément, lâchant ma gourde que j'étais en train de remplir de cassis... et d'autres baies plus dangereuses, au cas où Peeta ou Tresh auraient la bonne idée de me la voler. Puis je déglutis lentement, ce qui entailla légèrement ma peau.

-Attends, c'est pas ce que tu crois...

-Au contraire, c'est exactement ce que je crois. Alors, qui allais-tu rejoindre? Joli cœur, que tu as sauvé de mon épée? Ou encore le gars du 11, mon seul vrai concurrent? Ou encore allais-tu te cacher dans un arbre, en nous regardant nous entre tuer?

-Non, je t'assure...

- Tais-toi! Je ne supporte plus tes mensonges!

Il m'avait attrapée par les cheveux, et me tirait en arrière, exposant encore plus ma gorge à la lame de son couteau. Mes yeux s'humidifièrent, quelques larmes traîtresses roulant sur mes joues.

-Je ne te mens pas ! C'est vrai, je te le jure... J'étais juste partie chercher de quoi manger. J'ai faim depuis plusieurs jours, il fallait que je me nourrisse. Je pensais être revenue avant ton réveil, je suis désolée.

-Ah oui ? Prouve le moi.

-Dans.. Mon sac. Il y a des fruits, et j'ai posé des collets dans la forêt, sur le chemin du retour.

Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, puis ôta sa lame de mon cou et relâcha mes cheveux, m'envoyant par la même à quatre pattes sur le sol.

- Relève-toi. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour tes bêtises, il faut retrouver les autres.

-Je vais nous faire à manger, avant.

Je me relevais, puis partit faire la tournée de mes collets, sous l'œil implacable du blond. Puis je préparais la viande, que je fis cuire sous la cendre. Une fois le repas cuit, le ramassais quelques herbes aromatiques, et lui servit sa part sur une pierre plate trouvée là.

-Bon appétit.

Puis je pris ma part et mordis dedans à pleines dents. Enfin un déjeuner consistant! Je la finis rapidement, puis allais chercher quelques feuilles de menthe, que je me mis à mâcher. Puis nous nous remîmes en route. Durant plusieurs kilomètres, un silence pesant s'installa. Puis, soudain, je m'arrêtais. Il continua de marcher, avant de s'arrêter une centaine de mètres plus loin.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais?

-Je sais où est le garçon du 12.

-Pardon?

-Depuis l'annonce je vagabonde dans l'arène, je vous ai un peu espionné, toi, Clove, Katniss et lui. Donc je sais où il se cache.

-Eh bien, qu'attends-tu? Montre-moi!

Je marchais vers lui, lui prit la main, et me mit à courir.

-Mais pourquoi coures tu, idiote?

-Si on veut arriver avant la nuit, il faut se dépêcher. Il est de l'autre côté de l'arène.

Je savais bien qu'un jour, mon sens de l'orientation me serait utile. En cinq heures, et après quelques arrêts nécessaires, nous arrivâmes devant ce qui ressemblait à un éboulement à flanc de montagne.

-Tu t'es trompée de chemin, j'ai l'impression. Il n'y a rien ni personne ici.

-C'est là que tu te trompes. Viens.

Je commençais la grimpette, puis cinq mètres plus haut, j'entrais dans la caverne qui avait été celle de Katniss. Au fond, je distinguais une forme roulée en boule. Peeta. Mais, à l'instant où j'allais pénétrer dans la caverne, le canon tonna. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, et je me retournais pour vérifier que mon partenaire était toujours en vie. Je le trouvais en alerte, hésitant à grimper, et je le rassurais d'un signe de tête, puis entrais dans la grotte. Je m'approchais avec la plus grande prudence de la silhouette, l'oreille aux aguets. Pas de bruits de respiration, rien. Une fois à la hauteur du corps, je me baissais et posais deux doigts sur la gorge du blond, ce qui confirma mon impression. Il avait trépassé, un air de pure souffrance sur le visage. Je manquais de pleurer. Le pauvre.

-Alors? Hurla le carrière resté en bas.

Je caressais doucement le visage du jeune homme, puis ressortis de l'amas rocheux, le visage fermé.

-Mort.

Je redescendis. Une fois arrivée à deux mètres du sol, je sentis ses mains enserrer ma taille. Je manquais de tomber. Bon sang, ce geste me faisait toujours autant d'effet. Dès que mes pieds touchèrent le sol, il me lâcha.

-Bon, maintenant il faut trouver le garçon du 11. Je propose que l'on retourne à la corne d'abondance. Maintenant que nous ne sommes plus que trois, ils voudront en finir rapidement.

-Tu as raison. Mais il va faire nuit. Il vaudrait peut être mieux qu'on dorme et qu'on y aille demain, non ?

Il rit.

-Tu n'as jamais regardé les jeux, je me trompe ?

-Pas vraiment, non.

-Alors je vais t'expliquer un truc. À la fin, ils envoient des mutations génétiques. Des bêtes horribles. On ne sera en sécurité qu'à la corne.

-Mais c'est au moins à une heure de marche! Il fera nuit noire.

-Raison de plus pour se mettre en route tout de puis tu exagères ! Nous devons être à une demi-heure grand maximum.

Il m'attrapa par le bras et me tira à sa suite dans les bois.

-Attends ! Tu vas à l'Est ! La corne est au Sud. Il faut aller par-là !

-Tu es sûre ?

-Je joue nos vies dessus, il vaudrait mieux. Allons-y.

Je l'entraînais au Sud. Mais dans les bois, la nuit se faisait encore plus noire, les branches cachant le moindre rayon de lumière.

-Tu n'aurais pas de quoi nous éclairer ?

-Si, bien sûr ! J'ai aussi une baguette magique dans ma poche, tu veux la voir ?

-Pas la peine d'être sarcastique, je...

-Chut !

-Quoi ? Comment oses-tu me parler comme...

-Chut ! J'ai entendu un bruit.

Je me rapprochais de lui, apeurée et silencieuse, dégainant un couteau.

-Tu rigoles, j'espère, me souffla-t-il. S'ils nous ont envoyé leurs bestioles, ton couteau...

-Aaaaaaaah.

-Neserviraàrien.

Un cri strident l'avait interrompu dans sa phrase. Il venait de notre gauche. Le canon tonna. Nous nous regardâmes une seconde, avant de nous mettre à courir comme des dératés. Nous ne savions pas où ils étaient, ni combien ils étaient. Nous savions juste qu'il fallait courir. Vite, de préférence.

-Nous n'arriverons pas... à la corne... C'est trop loin, haletais-je sans pour autant m'arrêter de courir.

-Tu as une meilleure idée ?

- Non…

Pendant près d'un quart d'heure, nous sprintâmes, jusqu'à arriver à la Corne. Là, Cato jeta son couteau sur la construction de métal, avant de commencer d'escalader la paroi quasi-lisse.  
>Quant à moi, je sortis le couteau pendant toujours à ma ceinture, avant de le planter dans la corne, et de m'en servir comme d'une prise d'escalade pour grimper jusqu'en haut. Puis je l'aidais à en faire autant. Je voulus récupérer mon arme mais une espèce de chien armé de griffes effrayantes le délogea, manquant d'emporter mon bras dans la foulée.<p>

Je m'assis sur la corne, et Cato et moi nous regardâmes en chiens de faïence, aucun de nous n'osant bouger. J'avais perdu mon arme lors de l'ascension, mais il lui restait toujours son épée.

Il s'attendait sans doute à ce que je l'achève, à ce que je le pousse dans le vide, dans la gueule de ces bêtes assoiffées de sang. Mais je n'en fis rien.

-Fais-le, dis-je simplement. Ils ne me laisseront pas gagner de toute manière.

-Il n'en est pas question, Ange. Je refuse de mettre fin à tes jours de cette manière! Tu survivras, comme tu l'as toujours fait.

Il posa la pointe de la lame affûtée contre son torse. Ahurie, je restais sans réaction. Il me détestait, ce n'était pas possible !

-Fais-le Ange. Ou je le ferais à ta place.

-Non! hurlais-je, tentant désespérément de lui arracher le couteau, quitte à attraper la lame à mains nues. Pense aux personnes qui t'aiment, à ta famille! Tu as des gens qui t'attendent au 2! Tu ne peux pas leur faire ça, ce serait trop égoïste.

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris que je suis égoïste?

-Si, mais tu... Tu me détestes… Et puis je refuse de vivre sans toi, j'en serais incapable.

-Parce que tu crois que moi si? Je ne te hais pas crétine ! Je te protégeais.

Malgré mon incrédulité, je parvins finalement à lui faire lâcher l'arme, que je jetais dans les hautes herbes, là où il ne la retrouverait jamais. Puis, un éclair de génie ayant illuminé mon pauvre cerveau, je sortis ma gourde de mon sac. Elle contenait toujours des baies et du sureau mortel. De quoi vivre une mort paisible. Je pris la main de Cato dans la mienne et choisis avec application trois baies, que je disposais dans sa paume. Il me regarda avec un drôle d'air.

-C'est du poison, expliquais-je sobrement. Arrêt cardiaque en moins d'une minute. Sans douleur. Montre leurs les tiennes.

Puis je pris à mon tour trois baies de sureau mortel, que je pris dans ma main, avant de voler un dernier baiser à mon compagnon, priant pour qu'il ne découvre pas la supercherie. Ce qu'il avait dans sa main n'était autre que des cassis. J'allais être la seule à m'empoisonner.

Je montrais à mon tour mes baies aux caméras, puis commençais le décompte.

-3... 2...

-1…

-0.

Je mis mes baies dans ma bouche pendant qu'il faisait de même. Puis je mordis un grand coup dedans. Immédiatement après les avoir avalées, je sentis le bout de mes doigts se refroidir. Ou peut-être n'était-ce dû qu'à mon imagination... Puis ma tête se mit à tourner, tandis que je me sentais partir. Mon corps entier s'engourdissait, et le coup de canon qui suivit ressembla à un caquètement de poule, ce qui me fit sourire. Puis tout devint noir.

_Au capitole, les téléspectateurs ne pouvaient plus détacher le regard de leurs écrans de télévision. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Pourquoi les juges n'arrêtaient-ils pas les jeux? Pourquoi laissaient-ils ces deux enfants mourir?_

_La réponse leur vint quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque seule la fille s'effondra dans les baies qui éclatèrent et formèrent comme une aura rouge sang autour d'elle. Le garçon, quant à lui, ne sembla pas comprendre la situation. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se baisse vers la jeune femme et la prenne dans ses bras, la berçant comme un père le ferait avec son enfant malade. Mais elle restait immobile, un petit sourire figé pour toujours sur ses lèvres. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour lui. Puis l'hovercraft arriva, figeant le garçon du 2 dans sa tentative pour s'empoisonner à son tour, avant de le remonter, alors qu'il tenant toujours son Ange serrée contre lui comme le plus grand des trésors._

_Dès son arrivée à bord de l'hovercraft, des personnes du Capitole incitèrent Cato à lâcher la fille du district 13. Mais il ne voulait rien savoir, s'entêtant dans son refus. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte, pas pour lui. Puis une Muette se dirigea vers lui et s'assit à son côté. Les mêmes cheveux blonds qu'Ange, le même visage. Mais un regard aussi noir que la nuit. Aussitôt il comprit._

_-C'est ta sœur, c'est ça?_

_Elle hocha la tête et tendit les bras vers sa cadette, qu'il lui confia sans hésitations._

_-Prends soin d'elle._

_La muette lui sourit et partit dans une autre salle de l'hovercraft, tenant sa sœur serrée contre son cœur._

_Mais à l'atterrissage, lorsqu'il demanda à récupérer de corps de son amie, on lui affirma qu'elle avait expulsée hors de l'hovercraft en vol. Il entra alors dans une colère noire et manqua de casser la figure à plusieurs pacificateurs, qui le maîtrisèrent avec difficultés._

_Son Ange s'était envolée, elle était partie. À jamais._

_Lors de l'interview, Cato, habillé d'un smocking noir, dût visionner à nouveau chacune des mises à mort des Hunger Games, auxquels étaient ajoutés ses rares moments avec Ange. Puis l'interview à proprement parler commença._

_-Alors, Cato, entama Caesar Flickerman, j'espère que tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur si je parle d'Ange._

_Le jeune homme serra les dents, mais répondit d'un ton calme et mesuré._

_-Vous pouvez._

_-Je te remercie._

_À des centaines de kilomètres de là, une jeune brune aux yeux d'émeraude regardait l'écran géant sur la place du District 2. Elle rappelait vaguement quelqu'un à certains, mais ses cheveux n'étaient pas de la bonne teinte, ni de la bonne longueur._

_-Alors, depuis les jeux nous savons qu'entre elle et toi il y avait quelque chose. Comment définirais-tu cette relation?_

_-Eh bien elle m'aimait._

_Sur la place, la jeune fille sourit. Pour elle, il était plus qu'évident qu'Ange avait aimé Cato._

_-De même que toutes ces dames ici présentes. Finnick Odair a du souci à se faire. On t'appelle déjà « le Casanova des jeux »._

_-Mais avec elle c'était différent. Clove et Glimmer m'aimaient également, mais elles ne se seraient jamais sacrifiées pour moi. Ange l'a fait._

_-Et tu l'aurais fait pour elle?_

_-Sans doutes. Si elle ne m'avait pas trompé, nous serions tous deux morts._

_L'interview continua ainsi pendant une heure, Caesar questionnant Cato sur chaque moment des jeux, recueillant toutes ses impressions. Puis vint la tournée de la victoire._

_Le jeune homme fut obligé de faire une apparition dans tous les districts, et de lire un discours préparé pour lui par les officiels du Capitole. Et il fut enfin autorisé à rentrer dans son nouveau « chez lui »: le village des vainqueurs._

_Dès son arrivée, il fut accueilli en héros. Les gens scandaient son nom, lui hurlaient à quel point ils étaient fiers de lui. Seule la jeune brune restait dans son coin, attendant le moment propice._

_Ainsi, quelques semaines plus tard, lorsque toute l'excitation du district 2 se fut estompée, le blond entendit toquer à sa porte, ce qui arrivait de plus en plus rarement depuis quelques jours. Il ouvrit. Sur le pas de la porte se trouvait une magnifique jeune femme brune aux longs cheveux nattés, et au visage vaguement familier._

_-Vous désirez, mademoiselle?_

_-Entrer. Puis-je?_

_Elle avait posé sa main sur le bois de l'entrée, posant un pied dans la maison. Mais le géant lui bloqua le passage._

_-Qui êtes-vous? Et je vous déconseille de plaisanter, je n'ai pas gagné les hunger games pour rien et je suis d'une humeur exécrable._

_-« Le dernier soir, sur le toit du monde, lorsque le soleil se meurt dans un ciel de sang ». Ça te dit quelque chose?_

_À ces mots, le garçon blond la saisit par les épaules, la fit entrer, et referma la porte violemment avant de plaquer la brune contre celle-ci, ses mains enserrant la gorge de la malheureuse._

_-Comment as-tu su pour ce message? COMMENT?_

_Il hurlait, et elle tremblait comme une feuille, prise au piège, luttant pour respirer._

_-A... Arrête, couina-t-elle d'une petite voix, tu m'étrangles._

_-Je le sais, c'est fait exprès._

_-Je t'en prie... Cato._

_Il relâcha un peu la pression, permettant à la jeune femme de respirer de nouveau._

_- Explique-toi._

_-Tu ne m'as pas reconnue?_

_-Assez de cette mauvaise blague._

_-Ce n'en est pas une._

_-D'accord. Tu prétends être Ange. Prouve-le._

_-Je veux bien... Mais comment veux-tu que je fasse ça?_

_-Tu te débrouilles._

-D'accord, mais... Laisse-moi... Respirer... S'il te plaît...

Les battoirs qui enserraient sa gorge se défirent et elle put enfin reprendre son souffle correctement.

- Explique-toi, à présent.

-Les baies... Que j'avais prise... M'avaient causé un arrêt cardiaque. Et dans l'hovercraft, ma sœur m'a réanimée. J'ai vu ta petite crise à l'atterrissage. J'ai failli te rejoindre d'ailleurs. Mais elle m'a trainée chez Livya, ma styliste. Elle m'a posé des extensions, m'a coloré les cheveux et les iris en brun. Ensuite, elles m'ont lâchée en ville. Je ne devais plus jamais chercher à te revoir, mais... Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'ai pris le même train que toi. Mais... Je n'ai pas osé te rejoindre. J'avais peur que tu réagisses mal. J'ai causé une panne près du 2 pour pouvoir sortir du train. Et depuis, je t'ai attendu... Je sais, c'était stupide, mais je ne pouvais pas... Vivre sans toi. Je t'assure, c'est moi. Cato. Regarde-moi. Je ne te mens pas, je te le jure.

-Lorsque tu as pris ces baies, tu savais que ça se passerait comme ça?

-Non. Je croyais que j'étais seule. J'étais prête à mourir pour toi, malgré tout ce que tu avais pu me dire sur le toit, et toute la rancœur que cela m'avait inspiré. Je t'aime, et peu importe ce que tu fais, cela ne changera pas. Je t'aime depuis que tu as dénoué ce nœud à mes chevilles, dans ta chambre, depuis que tu m'as aidée... Depuis que...

Il la stoppa d'un coup.

-Arrête.

-Oh. Je vois... Je vais partir, je n'aurais jamais dû venir, désolée.

Elle se releva, les yeux humides, et alla vers la porte. Mais soudain, elle sentit un poids peser sur ses épaules, puis l'entraîner vers l'arrière, jusqu'à ce qu'elle bute contre un torse aussi dur que du marbre.

-Reste. J'attends des explications, Ange.

L'entente de son prénom dans la bouche de celui qu'elle avait tant aimé lui réchauffa le cœur.

-Tu me crois?

-Oui. À présent, dis-moi. Pourquoi m'as-tu trahi? Pourquoi t'être sacrifiée?

-Je... je tenais trop à toi. Je suis navrée, je ne voulais pas te décevoir.

-Et pourquoi être revenue?

-Tu me manquais trop... Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Pardon.

La jeune femme se recroquevilla, la honte et la peine lui tombant dessus comme une chape de plomb. Mais aussitôt, elle sentit les mains du jeune homme quitter sa taille, puis soudain, un doigt glissa sous son menton, l'invitant à relever la tête.

-Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir jamais vu dans cet état. Et je ne veux pas que cela t'arrive à nouveau. Je t'ai retrouvé, et je veux, ou plutôt j'exige de voir un sourire sur ton visage. En permanence. Compris, mon Ange?

Le visage de la jeune femme s'éclaira alors d'un grand sourire, et elle se jeta presque au cou de son amant, avant de l'embrasser avec tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait exprimer en un baiser. Le jeune blond, surpris, resta de marbre une seconde avant de répondre avec tendresse. Il avait beaucoup plus d'expérience qu'elle dans ce domaine, aussi se laissa-t-elle guider par lui. Ce fut le manque d'oxygène qui lui fit rompre leur étreinte.

-Je t'aime, Cato...

-Moi aussi, mon Ange.

**Voilà, ma fic est finie. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience! **

**Est ce qu'il manque quelque chose? **

**Est ce que vous voulez une suite, un lemon, un épilogue, que sais-je encore. Je m'en remets à toi, ô grand lecteur. **

**En espérant que tu as eu plaisir à lire ma fic, je te souhaite le bonjour/le bonsoir.**


End file.
